


Broken soul

by Hookina90



Series: Amy's past [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Angst, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Darkness, F/M, Family Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fights, Hospitals, Leviathans, Love, Pain, Sad, Souls, Tears, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookina90/pseuds/Hookina90
Summary: E' una one shot che è collegata alla mia storia principale "New life". Abbiamo la protagonista Amy che deve affrontare un evento che le devasterà l'anima e anzi sarà proprio l'inizio del suo problema che poi affronterà nella storia principale. L'inizio di tutto. L'inizio della sua lotta interiore.E' una raccolta di storie dove verranno scritte altre one shot in cui vedremmo Amy e i due fratelli affrontare il problema di Amy, oltre al fatto che volevo scrivere qualcosa in più della sua vita prima dell'arrivo a Storybrook e soprattutto il suo legame con Dean.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Amy's past [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942870





	Broken soul

  
  


# BROKEN SOUL

  
  


Corsi. Corsi per scappare da un nemico che era evidentemente più forte di quanto avevamo pensato, ma ormai ci stava raggiungendo. Il fiato ormai corto. Il cuore mi stava martellando nel petto ed il mio unico pensiero era quello di sopravvivere. Dovevamo sopravvivere tutti. Mancavano una manciata di secondi all'arrivo del camioncino e Dick ormai era appena uscito dalla porta. I due fratelli per fortuna erano già seduti davanti pronti a partire non appena io e mio padre saremmo saliti a bordo.

Stavo per voltarmi per vedere a che punto era Dick, ma non ebbi il tempo di farlo che mio padre mi spinse a forza dentro il veicolo, lui mi seguì poco dopo. Dean in una frazione di secondo premette il piede sull'acceleratore e partimmo a tutta velocità mentre Dick continuava a spararci contro. Eravamo salvi, almeno così credevo.

“Bobby il tuo...cappello”, disse Sam spaventato. Mi girai verso di lui e notai che il cappello aveva un buco sporco del sangue. Istintivamente mi girai verso di lui e notai che aveva perso conoscenza e aveva un foro di proiettile sulla fronte. Mi paralizzai mentre in lontananza sentivo di due fratelli che urlavano il suo nome.

“Amy ...Amy guarda se ha battito”, urlò Dean impanicato.

“...”

“Amy torna tra noi. Abbiamo bisogno di sapere se è ancora vivo!”, replicò Sam voltandosi di nuovo verso di me.

“Lo so...ma ho paura...!”, risposi guardandolo con gli occhi lucidi.

“Devi farcela!”, ribadì cercando di sostenermi, ma era evidente che lui come Dean era molto preoccupati.

Annuii. Appoggiai due dita sul polso e per fortuna c'era battito, lieve ma c'era. Era ancora vivo. Avevamo ancora una speranza per salvarlo.

“Ha battito, ma è lieve!”, li informai subito.

“Bene. Dean vai in ospedale. Veloce!”, replicò Sam grave. Dean non disse nulla, accelerò e basta, mentre Sam chiamava l'ospedale per avvisare che stavamo per arrivare con una persona con una ferita d'arma da fuoco.

In pochi minuti arrivammo a destinazione. Dall'entrata ci stavano già aspettando delle infermiere con una barella dove in poco tempo appoggiarono il corpo di mio padre. Iniziarono a dire termini medici di cui però io non ne sapevo il significato mentre entravano dentro l'ospedale. Noi li seguimmo e vedemmo che lo portarono subito dentro una stanza. Ovviamente cercai subito di andare da lui, ma mi fermarono.

“Sono sua figlia, voglio stare insieme a lui!”, urlai quasi in lacrime mentre Dean mi teneva stretta tra le sue braccia. Loro non risposero nulla, chiusero solo le tende continuando a parlare tra di loro senza però capire che cosa si stessero dicendo.

Rimanemmo fermi fuori dalla stanza in attesa di altre informazioni. Nessuno di noi disse nulla. Ciascuno rimase con i propri pensieri, ma tutti e tre, era ormai evidente, che stavamo soffrendo e avevamo paura di perdere una persona importante. Nonostante nessuno dei tre avesse un effettivo legame di sangue con lui, ci sentivamo suoi figli. A me aveva trovato in mezzo alla strada e anche se non era nei suoi piani avere una prole mi prese con se e alla fine mi adottò, invece Sam e Dean li prese sotto la sua ala perchè il loro padre era troppo impegnato nella sua vendetta e si era dimenticato come si crescevano dei bambini. Bobby per fortuna gli diede dei momenti di spensieratezza, momenti in cui dovevano solo pensare a divertirsi, momenti in cui potevano essere dei veri bambini.

Dopo non so quanti minuti finalmente le tende si riaprirono e vidi mio padre intubato e immobile. Mi strinse il cuore a vederlo in quello stato dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per gli altri. Non si meritava di stare su quel letto. Doveva esserci Dick al suo posto, anzi sicuramente l'avrebbe pagata per quello che aveva fatto.

Dean sciolse l'abbraccio e andò verso il dottore. Sam ed io lo seguimmo. Tutti e tre rimanemmo in attesa di un esito, sperando in qualche buona notizia che ci avrebbe permesso di avere ancora una briciola di speranza.

“Ora è stabile. Il proiettile è integro per fortuna. Dobbiamo aspettare che l'edema si assorba, però non posso assicurarvi nulla. Saranno importanti le prossime ore. Dipenderà tutto da lui”, spiegò freddo il dottore con la cartella di mio padre tra le mani. Si vedeva che non era per niente ottimista, anche se aveva provato a darci una vana speranza.

“Lui se la caverà.!”, disse Dean deciso. Io volevo di nuovo riabbracciarlo. Volevo di nuovo parlare con lui. Dovevo essere come Dean. Dovevo essere ottimista. Non potevo crollare.

“Si deve farcela!”, replicai determinata mettendomi in modalità autoconvincimento. Sam però era l'unico pessimista, lo si poteva vedere dal suo sguardo cupo.

“Scusate se vi disturbo. Lo so che non è un bel momento, ma vorrei parlare con un parente di Bobby Singer!”, affermò all'improvviso un uomo non molto alto, vestito elegante con una specie di cartella scura tra le mani.

“Sono la figlia! Cosa desidera?”

“Le posso parlare in privata sede?”, domandò lui con sguardo criptico

“Se non le dispiace vengo anche io!”, affermò Dean autoritario. Era tornato nella versione protettiva, però questa volta avevo veramente bisogno anche di lui. Questa situazione non potevo certamente affrontarla da sola. Non ce l'avrei mai fatta.

“Va bene!”, ribadì l'uomo prima di andare verso il corridoio che portava all'uscita.

“E' un assicuratore?”, chiese subito Dean mettendosi di fronte all'uomo

“No..volevo solo chiedervi se avete già pensato alla possibilità di donare gli organi..?”

“Non è nemmeno morto e pensate già ai suoi organi?”, domandai sconvolta. Non volevo credere che l'abbia veramente chiesto. Sarebbe insensibile, privo di tatto. Non era morto. Lui sarebbe tornato da noi. In ogni caso sicuramente non l'avrei fatto toccare da nessuno.

“So che è difficile per voi, ma i suoi organi potrebbero essere utili...”

“Lui se la caverà, come ha sempre fatto!”, ringhiò Dean prima di dare un pugno sulla parete spaccando il vetro poi aggiunse con un tono leggermente più calmo: “ Se ne vada prima che esploda del tutto!”

Il signore non se lo fece ripetere due volte, scappò via lasciandoci da soli con Dean che aveva le nocche delle dita piene di tagli. Il problema però non era la mano, ma il dolore che stava covando dentro e lo stava torturando. Aveva perso Cass e ora stava rischiando di perdere suo “padre”, in questo momento era evidente che eravamo in simbiosi. Entrambi stavamo per crollare, anche se cercavamo di non farlo vedere. Chi però ci avrebbe fatto risalire in superficie?

“Ho bisogno d'aria!”, affermò lapidario Dean prima di andare verso l'uscita. Non l'aveva presa bene l'incontro con quell'uomo. Era arrabbiato e si vedeva non solo dalla sua reazione di prima, ma anche dal fatto che ogni suo muscolo era teso. Lo seguii perchè non volevo lasciarlo solo, soprattutto in questo momento, perchè avrebbe potuto picchiare qualcuno così da sfogare la sua rabbia, frustrazione e preoccupazione.

Non appena uscimmo fuori però vedemmo una cosa che ci fece rabbrividire. La macchina nera di Dick era proprio davanti all'ospedale. In una frazione di secondo il sangue cominciò a ribollirmi. Tutta la calma che avevo sparii in una frazione di secondo. Smisi di pensare e scesi di corsa le scale e andai di fronte a lui. Dean ovviamente mi seguii, anche perchè sicuramente anche lui stava provando le mie stesse emozioni.

“Dick che ci fai qua? Vuoi finire l'opera? Vuoi uccidere anche noi?” domandai a denti stretti. La rabbia ormai aveva preso il sopravvento. Fremevo. Il mio istinto omicida era veramente alto, l'unica cosa che mi stava fermando era il fatto che al momento non avevo nessuna arma che avrebbe dato soddisfazione alla mia vendetta.

Lui abbassò il finestrino e mi guardò con un sorriso perfido. Sicuramente stava godendo a vederci in quello stato, ma gli avrei tolto quel sorriso da ebete. Non ora, ma sicuramente non vivrà a lungo, anzi avrebbe sofferto le pene dell'inferno.

Continuò a fissarci senza dire nulla. Era così odioso. Stavo per replicare quando Dean disse beffardo: “ Non puoi ucciderci vero? Sei un personaggio pubblico quindi non puoi ucciderci qua davanti a tutti. Ti sei scelto un ruolo che ha dei lati negativi!”

“Se fossi in te andrei a vedere come sta tuo padre. Non deve essere molto allegro in questo momento. Ho una mira eccezionale”, affermò lui sibillino.

“Io ti troverò. Troverò dove ti nascondi. Ti farò soffrire così tanto che mi implorerai di ucciderti. Ti assicuro che lo farò! Ti farò pentire di aver fatto arrabbiare la figlia di Bobby Singer”, sussurrai fredda non appena fui a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.

“Non posso morire!”

“Io non mi preoccuperei della morte, ma da quanto io possa divertirmi torturandoti!” ribadì sogghignando. Dick non rispose nulla. Chiuse il finestrino e se ne andò. Non sapevo se ero riuscita a spaventarlo, ma ero certa che avrei rispettato la mia promessa. L'avrei fatto soffrire per quello che aveva fatto a mio padre.

Mi girai verso Dean e notai subito paura nei suoi occhi. Penserà che avrò esagerato e che mi ero esposta troppo, ma non mi importava. Ero disposta pure a morire pur di avere la mia vendetta.

“Non avrai esagerato?”, domandò Dean confermando i miei pensieri.

“No, anzi sono stata fin troppo buona!”, risposi prima di incamminarmi verso l'ospedale.

“Amy anche io voglio ucciderlo e non sai quanto, però arrivare fino alla tortura ...non fare il mio stesso errore...non perdere il tuo lato umano..”, affermò lui mentre mi seguiva.

“Ha sparato a mio padre che ora è in coma tra la vita e la morte e tu mi vieni a dire che cosa devo o non devo fare?”, domandai fermandomi di botto e girandomi verso di lui.

“Non voglio vederti affossarti....”

“Non mi succederà nulla. Ora se non ti dispiace voglio stare un po' da sola!”, dissi interrompendolo prima di andare verso la sala d'attesa alla ricerca di una macchinetta dove avrei potuto prendere qualcosa da bere.

Dovevo ammettere che la rabbia stava ribbollendo nel mio animo, anche se avrei voluto evitare di rispondere in quel modo a Dean che stava cercando solo di aiutarmi, però si stava solo preoccupando troppo. Non mi sarebbe successo nulla, mi bastava solo ottenere quello che mi aspettava. Questa volta non mi sarei sforzata di non esplodere. Questa volta andrò avanti fino alla fine, anche se cercheranno in tutti i modi di fermarmi.

Ero da sola nella sala d'attesa. Andai verso la macchinetta e tra le varie bevande e cibo optai per una bevanda energetica. Ci aspettava una lunga notte e io non potevo permettermi di dormire. Dovevo rimanere sveglia. Vigile in attesa di riabbracciare mio padre. Dovevo convincermi che si sarebbe ripreso. Era l'unico raggio di luce che mi permetteva di stare a galla, anche se l'incontro con Dick mi aveva scombussolato e ancora ora fremevo.

Presi dalla tasca alcuni spiccioli e li infilai nella fessura e poi digitai il codice della bevanda. Non appena mi sarei calmata, sarei tornata dagli altri e soprattutto sarei andata al fianco di mio padre per poterlo sostenere. Speravo anche che al mio ritorno di ricevere notizie positive dal medico. Pensandoci tutto questo si sarebbe potuto evitare se Cass non fosse morto, perchè se lui fosse ancora qua con noi avrebbe potuto curarlo in pochi istanti, invece ora eravamo nelle mani della scienza.

Passarono i secondi però quello che avevo pagato non era ancora sceso diedi delle pacche per cercare di farlo cadere, ma niente. La macchinetta non voleva collaborare. La bevanda era rimasta incastrata a metà. Cominciai così a tirare pugni sempre più forti, ma senza ottenere risultati. L'energy drink rimase fermo nella stessa posizione.

“Maledizione perchè ti devi bloccare!”, urlai mentre tiravo l'ennesimo pugno. Appoggiai la fronte sulla macchinetta e poi sussurrai: “Perchè pure una bevanda deve rimanere in bilico come la vita di mio padre!”

Nonostante mi fossi sfogata su una stupida macchinetta non mi sentivo meglio. In me era ancora presente molta rabbia. Non ero riuscita a calmarmi. Era una situazione difficile perchè era la prima volta che mi sentivo così furiosa, rispetto alle altre volte che dopo aver parlato con qualcuno della mia famiglia riuscivo a sentirmi meglio, invece questa volta in me bruciava qualcosa che si auto alimentava, infatti più passava il tempo più stavo peggio. Era ormai evidente che qualcosa in me si era acceso ed era tutta colpa di Dick. Molto probabilmente solo la sua morte mi avrebbe portato sollievo.

“Eccoti finalmente. Ti ho trovato!”, disse una voce familiare alle mie spalle.

“Dean cosa succede?”, domandai asettica voltandomi verso di lui.

“Ci hanno appena informato che l'edema si è ridotto e che riesce a respirare da solo, quindi lo stanno per portare in sala operatoria. Vuoi dirgli qualcosa prima dell'operazione?”

“Sei serio? Possono salvarlo?”, domandai andando verso di lui

“Ci provano. Andiamo da lui forza”, affermò appoggiando una mano sulla mia spalla.

Annuii. Questa volta forse avevamo avuto un po' di fortuna. La speranza che stava morendo lentamente stava di nuovo crescendo.

La felicità però durò solo qualche minuto. Non appena arrivammo dalla stanza vedemmo Sam fuori e le infermiere dentro che stavano cercando di rianimare mio padre. I loro tentativi però furono tutti vani.

Immobile. Rimasi paralizzata per un tempo indefinito. Non riuscivo a muovere nessun muscolo del mio corpo. Continuavo a fissare il letto d'ospedale su cui era sdraiato il corpo senza vita di mio padre. Era un incubo. Doveva per forza essere un brutto sogno, in realtà eravamo tutti insieme nella nuova casa a discutere un piano per abbattere i leviatani. Lui non poteva essere morto. Dovevo assolutamente svegliarmi.

  
  


SVEGLIA AMY

  
  


Niente. Rimanevo sempre nello stesso punto. Nonostante cercassi di autoconvincermi che ciò che stavo guardando non fosse reale era ormai evidente che stavo solo cercando di scappare dalla dura realtà. Avevo appena perso la persona più importante della mia vita.

In un battito di ciglio il tempo tornò a scorrere inesorabilmente. Il suono elettroencefalogramma piatto cominciò a rimbombarmi nelle orecchie e in quell'istante qualcosa in me si spezzò. Tutto ciò che a forza stavo comprimendo nel mio fragile corpo uscii fuori. Lacrime iniziarono a inondare il mio viso.

“No no no no ...papà ti prego apri gli occhi”, dissi singhiozzando mentre corsi verso di lui prendendo la sua mano. La strinsi, ma il gesto non fu ricambiato. Il mio cuore si frantumò in mille pezzettini. Un dolore lancinante pervase il mio corpo e la mia anima. Era insopportabile.

“No papà!!!”, urlai abbracciandolo continuando a piangere.

A un certo punto sentii qualcuno dietro di me che iniziò a stringermi. Mi girai leggermente e notai Dean che aveva lo sguardo pure lui triste. Non ero sicuramente l'unica che stava soffrendo. Bobby era un padre anche per Sam e Dean.

“Dean ti prego dimmi che non è vero. Dimmi che può sopravvivere. Non posso perderlo”, chiesi aggrappandomi letteralmente a lui nascondendo il mio viso bagnando subito la sua camicia blu mentre cercavo ancora una vana speranza di poterlo ancora avere al mio fianco.

“Shh Shh ….andrà tutto bene!”, disse con voce incrinata prima di prendermi in braccio mentre sussurrava qualcosa a Sam che però io non riuscii a percepire.

“ No Dean … non portarmi via da lui...” , affermai mentre lui mi stava portando fuori dalla stanza, cercando di nuovo il suo sguardo, però notai che lui stava continuando a guardare avanti. Cercai di divincolarmi e tornare da mio padre, ma le mie forze era praticamente esaurite. Mi sentivo vuota.

  
  


Dopo un lungo tragitto nel camioncino che aveva ancora il sangue di mio padre, in cui entrambi rimanemmo in silenzio con il proprio dolore, entrambi era evidente che stavamo affogando, anche se non volevamo far vedere la nostra fragilità. Nonostante io ero già esplosa prima quando avevo constatato che era veramente morto e non ero proprio riuscita a trattenermi, ora non avrei rifatto lo stesso errore. Dovevo sfruttare ciò che provavo per ottenere quello che volevo, la mia vendetta. Trasformare la mia tristezza in forza. Usare la mia rabbia per rafforzarmi e uccidere l'assassino di mio padre.

L'atmosfera che si era creata in macchina non cambiò nemmeno quando arrivammo a quell'abitazione che aveva sostituito momentaneamente la nostra casa che era stata incendiata dai levitani. In quell'incendio avevo perso i miei ricordi. I vari disegni che avevo fatto da piccola per mio padre o anche tutti i vari giocattoli che avevo ricevuto per natale e per il mio compleanno. Era finito tutto in cenere. Tutto morto e ora avevo perso anche lui. La mia stella polare. La mia guida non c'era più. La cosa peggiore che non ero nemmeno riuscita a dirgli addio. Ero così intenta a cercare di calmare la mia rabbia che non avevo pensato a stare accanto a mio padre nei suoi ultimi attimi di vita. Era una figlia spregevole. Mi stavo odiando.

“Dove è Sam?”, chiesi apatica spezzando quel silenzio che ci aveva avvolti da ormai ore mentre mi stavo sedendo sul divano di pelle del salottino.

“E' ospedale... deve mettere a posto tutta la questione burocratica e deve recuperare il suo corpo ...così da fargli il funerale dei cacciat...”

“No. Non ci pensare nemmeno!”, urlai contro interrompendolo. Non avrei permesso di bruciare mio padre, anche perchè avrei trovato un modo per farlo tornare da me. Non potevo non fare nulla. Rimanere impassibile mentre diventava cenere.

“Che cosa vuoi dire?”, domandò lui con ancora gli occhi lucidi.

“Dico che non mi arrenderò. Troverò un modo per farlo tornare. Non posso lasciarlo andare via...senza nemmeno averlo salutato.. senza avergli detto che gli volevo bene, senza avergli detto che ero fiera di avere avuto un padre come lui. Dean io non lo brucerò. Io lo riporterò a casa!”, risposi di nuovo in lacrime e contemporaneamente con la rabbia che tornava a diffondersi nel mio animo.

“Non vorrai fare un patto?” domandò lui iniziandosi ad alterare venendo verso di me.

“Farò qualsiasi cosa pur di riaverlo!”, risposi a tono.

“Non ti permetterò di fare qualsiasi cosa di avventato. Non voglio che tu subisca ciò che ho subito io all'inferno!”, replicò lui perentorio.

“Non accadrà. Fidati di me!”, replicai io determinata, anche se in realtà non avevo ancora delineato un vero piano di attacco. L'unica cosa di cui ero però certa era che avrei dovuto fare una bella chiacchierata con Crowley. Lui sapeva sicuramente come poterlo riavere e io in cambio gli avrei dovuto dare una cosa che desiderava. Al momento quello che voleva era la stessa cosa che pure io desideravo. La testa di Dick. Bellissima idea, ma l'attuarla ero consapevole che era veramente ardua.

“Fammi indovinare vuoi evocare Crowley vero?”

“Non lo so ancora, ma qualcosa mi verrà in mente!”, mentii spudoratamente.

Stava per controbattere quando sentimmo qualcuno bussare alla porta. Dean sussurrò prima di andare a vedere chi potesse essere prendendo per sicurezza la sua pistola: “Non abbiamo finito il discorso!”

Sapevo che la discussione sarebbe andata ancora avanti, ma non sarebbe riuscito a farmi cambiare idea. Avevo deciso di non farmi sopraffare dal dolore e anzi usare la mia rabbia per trovare un modo per riaverlo.

Dean con molta calma con una mano aprì la porta e con l'altra teneva la pistola in posizione in modo da usarla in caso di attacco. Alla fine davanti allo stipite c'era solo Sam. Era distrutto e sicuramente non sarà stato facile affrontare tutta la burocrazia e recuperare il corpo che sicuramente era ancora in macchina, prima avrà voluto parlare con noi su come affrontare la situazione e soprattutto avrà pensato che mi avrebbe fatto male vederlo senza più vita. Nonostante il dolore che stavo provando avrei dovuto farlo io. Io ero la figlia, quindi io dovevo occuparmi di tutto, ma per proteggermi sicuramente avranno deciso di fare tutto loro.

“Vi ho sentito urlare da fuori. E' morto da poche ore e voi state già litigando? Mi volete spiegare perchè sprecate energie in questo modo?!”, chiese lui mentre entrava dentro.

“Chiedi a lei... e al fatto che vuole fare un patto con Crowley!”, spiegò Dean furioso continuando a premere sul fatto che avrei chiamato Crowley. Evidentemente aveva notato che prima stavo mentendo. Ormai mi conosceva fin troppo bene, sapeva quando non ero sincera.

“Sei impazzita?!”, domandò Sam preoccupato venendo verso di me.

“No e non ammetto ramanzine da chi ha fatto la medesima cosa e anzi la rifarebbe!”

“Capisco che stai soffrendo, pure noi stiamo male e lo vorremmo riavere qua con noi però entrambi siamo stati all'inferno, proprio per questo non vogliamo che tu finisca in quel posto”

“E' quello che le ho detto pure io..”, ribadì Dean ancora arrabbiato

“Non voglio barattare la mia anima, quindi non ha senso che vi preoccupiate per me! Datemi una possibilità!”

“No, non voglio che tu evochi Crowley. Sai che non ci si può fidare di un demone!”, replicò Dean perentorio.

“Questa volta concordo con lui, Amy”, confermò Sam dispiaciuto.

“Bene io sono a tutti gli effetti sua figlia, quindi sono io che decido cosa farne del suo corpo, quindi per il momento niente funerale da cacciatore! Sam quindi per favore per il momento puoi portare mio padre in casa!”, affermai fredda fissando entrambi i fratelli. Avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di riaverlo, persino discutere con loro. Nonostante ero consapevole che si stavano solo preoccupando per me io dovevo proseguire la strada che ormai avevo intrapreso.

“Va bene, non possiamo andare contro il tuo volere!”, rispose Sam educatamente, anche se era evidente che era contrariato.

Senza dire nulla andai nella camera che era una stanza spoglia con una specie di futon che usavamo Dean ed io, anche se non era il massimo della sistemazione, ma ora avevo solo bisogno di stare con i miei pensieri e il mio dolore. Sentivo che stavo per esplodere e non volevo farlo di nuovo davanti a loro. Avevo bisogno dei miei spazi.

Mi sdraiai e appoggiai le braccia sul volto per nascondere i miei occhi ormai di nuovo ricolmi di lacrime. Era veramente difficile rimanere freddi quando si aveva il cuore frantumato in mille pezzi. L'unico modo per sopravvivere era pensare di avere una possibilità di riaverlo. Era la mia ancora di salvezza. Non volevo affogare. Non me lo potevo permettere perchè ero appena entrata in guerra e dovevo uscirne vincitrice.

“Non doveva finire in questo modo. Lo sapevo che era una missione pericolosa, quasi suicida!”, sussurrai cercando di trattenere i singhiozzi per evitare di venire sentita da Sam e Dean. Avevo provato a convincerli di non andare perchè eravamo in pochi e senza abbastanza armi, ma ovviamente non venni ascoltata. Si erano fissati di scoprire il piano di Dick senza tenere conto che c'erano i suoi uomini in tutto il palazzo e per di più lui era nel suo ufficio pronto ad attaccare senza problemi.

Avevo persino pensato di usare le mie abilità con il computer, ma ovviamente non era un impresa fattibile, infatti per hackerare la sua email e leggere tutti i suoi segreti sarei dovuta andare direttamente nel suo ufficio, anche perchè ovviamente lui era stato così furbo da non usare l'email della azienda, ma una sua personale quindi per poter entrare nel suo softer avevo bisogno del suo computer. Era una cosa fattibile se non fosse che i leviatani conoscevano il mio volto e cercare di entrare era una missione troppo pericolosa anche per me.

Ora però le carte in tavola erano cambiate in primo piano non c'era capire i suoi piani, ma trovare un modo per poterlo uccidere definitivamente, perchè sicuramente non bastava spruzzarci adosso del sapone e poi sapevamo ben poco su questo mostro e ciò rendeva la mia impresa ancora più ardua, ma non mi sarei arresa. Avrei trovato la soluzione e avrei portato a termine la mia missione.

Dopo un'oretta il sonno prese il sopravvento e mi addormentai. Un sonno che fu molto tormentato. Gli incubi invasero la mia mente, più precisamente Dick Roman invase la mia mente. Nonostante i miei sforzi lui riusciva a trovare un modo per uccidermi e io ogni volta mi ritrovavo al fianco del cadavere di mio padre. Incubo che era stato veramente terrificante perchè mi faceva sentire impotente e inutile, ma era solo un brutto sogno, nella realtà volevo credere che non sarebbe andata a finire in questo modo.

Non appena mi svegliai mi resi conto che il sole stava tramontando, questo significava che avevo dormito solo poche ore, però la stanchezza del mio corpo era ormai quasi del tutto eliminata, al contrario delle lacrime che purtroppo erano ancora presenti sul mio viso. Dovevo assolutamente sciacquarmi il viso prima di ritornare dai due fratelli sperando che Dean si sia calmato.

Stavo per alzarmi quando sentii qualcuno bussare alla porta e poi la voce di Dean: “Ams posso entrare?”

Cercai di rendermi almeno presentabile utilizzando un fazzoletto che avevo nella tasca, anche se gli occhi rossi sarebbero rimasti, però non volevo respingerlo ulteriormente quindi cercai di non pensare al mio aspetto e poi risposi: “ Si certo”

Mi misi seduta appoggiata alla parete che stava letteralmente cadendo a pezzi e aspettai il suo arrivo. Non appena entrò notai subito che non era più furioso, però era evidente che stava male. Si sedette subito vicino a me e appoggiò una mano sulla mia. Rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo voltandosi verso di me disse: “Non hai un bell'aspetto”

“Grazie...”, affermai abbassando lo sguardo perchè sentivo che stava continuando a scrutarmi.

“Non volevo offenderti...ma sono solo preoccupato per te perchè è evidente che stai male e io invece di aiutarti ti ho urlato contro...”

“Vuoi dire che mi appoggerai?”, domandai dubbiosa. Non era da Dean appoggiare queste tipologie di idee, tranne quando era lui stesso a farle, in quel caso andava tutto bene. La coerenza non era propria insito in Dean. Glielo avevo fatto notare, ma lui rimase sulle sue idee. Lui doveva proteggere Sam e anche me e non voleva sentire obiezioni. Non pensava che pure noi volevamo fare qualsiasi cosa pur di proteggerlo. Era un concetto che andava oltre i suoi limiti, ormai me ne ero fatta una ragione.

“Ovviamente no. Penso ancora che sia una pazzia, però intanto che so che se ti metti in testa una cosa è difficile farti cambiare idea e non riuscirei a fermarti, voglio venire con te così da poter intervenire nel caso che la situazione si facesse troppo pericolosa”

“Lo sai che sono una ragazza adulta che è in grado di badare a se stessa?”, domandai io incrociando le braccia al petto. Capivo che stava cercando di venirmi incontro, però non volevo essere la principessa che si cacciava nei guai e veniva salvata dal principe azzurro.

“Lo so, ma mettiti nei miei panni. Ho perso Cass. Ho perso Bobby che per me era come un padre ...non voglio rischiare assolutamente di perdere pure te!”

“Va bene Dean!”, affermai facendo un sorriso amaro prima di dargli un bacio sulla guancia. Appoggiai poi la testa sulla sua spalla e pensai che quando in una coppia entrambi sono tremendamente testardi l'unico modo per non scannarsi era trovare un compromesso. Questa volta accettai la sua proposta perchè lo avevo visto con la scomparsa di Cass e lo stavo vedendo ora con la morte di Bobby che stava soffrendo molto.

“Pensavo che avremmo dovuto discutere di più...invece hai accettato subito!”, ribadì lui perplesso “Ho solo accettato questo compromesso perchè non voglio vederti più soffrire, anche se devo ammettere che effettivamente volevo affrontare questa situazione da sola!”

“Non sei sola. … però Ams promettimi solo una cosa che non supererai quel limite...!”

“Te lo prometto!”, replicai alzando il viso per incrociare il suo volto. Sapevo che intendeva che non voleva che mettessi a rischio la mia anima e infatti nei miei piani non era presente come opzione. Non sarei caduta nel circolo vizioso come aveva fatto la famiglia Winchester. Io sarei stata più furba e meno autolesionista.

“Bene...ti va di mangiare qualcosa e poi cercheremo di comunicare con Crowley?”

“Certo...però preferirei non vedere il suo corpo....!”

“Tranquilla Sam la messo nella sua stanza e lo ha coperto con un telo”

“Vi siete almeno riposati?” chiesi io perplessa. Sam non credo abbia dormito vicino a un cadavere e Dean non era qua con me, quindi speravo che avessero trovato un alternativa.

“Sam sul divano mentre io ho dormicchiato seduto qua fuori..”

“Non volevo....potevi entrare piuttosto che dormire per terra....”, dissi dispiaciuta interrompendolo “Ams questo non è un letto te ne sei resa conto? E' come dormire per terra, quindi l'unica differenza era che ero fuori...comunque andiamo che ho fame!”, spiegò mentre si alzava. Effettivamente non aveva tutti i torti, però forse inconsciamente l'avrei voluto vicino a me.

“Va bene va bene!”

Ritornammo nel salottino e vedemmo Sam posare dei sacchetti sul tavolino di fronte al divano. Avevano un ottimo profumo e nonostante non avessi molta fame decisi di mangiucchiare qualcosa, anche perchè era da più di ventiquattro ore che non mettevo qualcosa sotto i denti.

“Spero che tu mi abbia preso almeno la torta!” disse Dean cercando di non far vedere il suo continuo malessere.

“Si ..Dean. Ho preso oltre a dei panini anche due caffè per voi due e un muffin al cioccolato per Amy. Non preoccupatevi per me, io ho già mangiato mentre aspettavo la vostra ordinazione!”, spiegò mentre finiva di posizionare la cena, poi non appena finì si girò verso di me e mi chiese: “Come stai?”

“Bene...non si vede?”, risposi sarcasticamente

“Si non vedi che ha un bellissimo aspetto...gli occhi rossi sono solo un'illusione ottica...”

“Dean ti prego non cominciare...vuoi che ti dica...che ho pianto tutta la notte? Che ho avuto gli incubi quindi non ho dormito bene ...”

“Non ricominciate...Dean pure te non sei messo meglio...quindi lasciala in pace e falle mangiare almeno qualcosa di caldo!”, replicò Sam grave.

“Io sto bene!”, ribattè Dean prima di prendere il suo panino con l'aggiunta di bacon e varie salse

“Si si..nega come al solito. Sam non cambierà mai...”

“Amy tu dovresti cercare di sfogarti anche con noi... non c'è bisogno di far vedere che sei forte...noi lo sappiamo già che lo sei, quindi non tenerti tutto dentro e poi scoppiare quando sei sola!”, affermò Sam dolcemente appoggiando una mano sulla mia spalla.

“Concordo con lui!, confermò Dean dopo aver dato un morso. Sapevo che tendevo a mettere dei muri quando soffrivo e dovevo sfogarmi, pure mio padre me lo diceva sempre ogni volta che mi beccava in bagno a piagnucolare e forse avrei dovuto migliorare questo lato del mio carattere.

“Ci proverò …!”, dissi mentre mi sedevo sul divano, poi presi hamburger

“Beh è già un passo avanti...comunque Dean ti ha parlato della proposta di venirti incontro...?” chiese Sam sedendosi sulla poltrona che era accanto al divano.

“Si e immagino che sia stata una tua idea perchè è so che a lui non piace questa opzione.”

“Si ovvio perchè non mi fido di Crowley, ma Sam alla fine mi ha convinto almeno di venirti incontro promettendomi di intervenire se dovesse succedere qualcosa!”, spiegò Dean dopo aver bevuto un sorso di birra fresca portata da Sam.

“Grazie Sam, per avermi appoggiato!”

“Amy in caso non riuscissi a ottenere indietro Bobby cosa vuoi fare?”, chiese Sam con uno sguardo criptico.

“Semplice lo seppellirò e poi mi concentrerò su trovare Dick e fargliela pagare per quello che mi ha fatto!”

“In che modo?”, domandò lui insistendo cercando di scavare più a fondo.

“Quello è un problema mio in che modo...ora voglio prima concentrarmi su mio padre!”, risposi vaga perchè ero consapevole che se avessi espresso a parole quello che ero intenzionata a fare a Dick loro si sarebbero spaventati e preoccupati.

“Amy...Dean mi ha raccontato quello che hai detto a Dick ...le velate minacce....”

“E quindi?”, domandai interrompendolo.

“Non credi di aver esagerato...anche noi ci vogliamo vendicare, ma il nostro obiettivo e solo rimandarlo a casa sua...non altro..”

“Fate pure, io ho altro in mente!”, replicai fredda. Non potevo non farlo soffrire. Se lo meritava. Non mi importava se fossi caduta nell'oscurità, intanto ormai ci vivevamo da anni. Non avevamo mai avuto veramente la speranza di poter vivere veramente felici. Ormai era un fatto evidente che eravamo maledetti e quindi perchè limitarci.

“Amy...”

“Sam no...ora non voglio discuterne, anzi mettiamoci all'opera e invochiamo Crowley”, dissi grave prima di dare l'ultimo boccone.

“Te l'ho detto Sam è fiato sprecato...”, ribadì Dean mentre appoggiava la bottiglia ormai vuoto sul tavolino. Avevamo mangiato ormai ogni pietanza, rimaneva solo il caffè e il mio dolce che lasciai perchè non avevo più fame.

“Appunto andiamo!”, replicai io prendendo il mio caffè e poi mi diressi davanti alla porta d'ingresso e studiai il punto più comodo dove disegnare il simbolo.

“Io vado a prendere la roba in macchina!”, ci informò Dean prima di uscire fuori.

“Amy so che in questo momento è difficile farti cambiare idea, però cerca di non fare cose di cui puoi pentirti...”, sussurrò Sam che si era avvicinato a me. Lo vedevo che era preoccupato, ma la rabbia che avevo in corpo era troppa e dovevo sfogarla e Dick era l'”uomo” ideale per la mia missione.

“Va bene qua?”, domandai io ignorando la sua richiesta.

“Si si direi di si”, rispose amareggiato.

Non appena tornò Dean preparammo tutto sia il simbolo sia il materiale per l'invocazione. Crowley come sempre arrivò subito con il suo solito completo scuro. Effettivamente era sempre impeccabile ed elegante. Un outfit adatto se il tuo sogno era essere il re degli inferi.

“Che volete oggi? Avrei da fare!”, disse lui scorbutico abbassando lo sguardo e notando subito il simbolo che lo stava tenendo prigioniero. Non ero di buon umore e non era per niente una cosa positiva.

“Voglio fare un patto..”

“Immagino che questa tua richiesta sia legata alla morte di quell'adorabile scorbutico?!”, domandò lui interrompendomi.

“Si. Io riavrò mio padre in cambio però non ti darò la mia anima, ma la testa di Dick Roman!”, spiegai decisa. Non mi sarei fatta vedere fragile, soprattutto non dal re degli inferi. Dovevo mettere la mschera della ragazza forte e determinata per evitare che venissi sopraffatta da Crowley.

Sentivo gli sguardi di Dean e Sam perforarmi la schiena perchè sicuramente non si aspettavano questa tipologia di patto e sapevo che stavano cominciando a preoccuparsi, ma al momento stavano fermi ad ascoltare, anche se Dean sicuramente avrebbe voluto intervenire e urlarmi in faccia quanto io fossi avventata. Ero quindi consapevole che non appena saremmo stati da soli avrei dovuto sorbirmi una ramanzina, ma ciò non mi fermerà.

“Nonostante la tua proposta sia allettante, non posso aiutarti!”

“Perchè?”, ringhiai io mentre stavo per avvicinarmi a lui, ma venni fermata da Dean che mi prese il braccio. Mi girai verso di lui e mi fece capire di non farlo e di restare a debita distanza. Non riusciva proprio a fidarsi.

“Calma tigre. Non posso aiutarti perchè non posso riportarti tuo padre...”

“Da quando non puoi fare una cosa così semplice?”, intervenne Dean digrignando i denti. Si stava trattenendo parecchio e lo stava facendo solo per me.

“Semplice non posso farlo perchè la sua anima non è nè all'inferno nè nel paradiso...Capisci bene scoiattolino che mi è impossibile riportare in vita una persona che non ha l'anima in questo mondo...”

“Come è possibile che non ci sia la sua anima?”, domandò Sam perplesso. Io ero sconvolta. Non potevo credere che l'anima di mio padre non fosse in paradiso, l'unico posto che si meritava. Non poteva essere vero e in verità Crowley ci stava mentendo. Non sapevo quale erano le sue vere intenzioni, ma le avrei scoperte.

“Stai mentendo!”, urlai in faccia, cercando di lasciare la presa di Dean sul mio braccio, ma lui mi avvicinò a lui e mi sussurrò: “Calmati Ams. Capisco la tua rabbia, ma fai parlare Sam!”

“Perchè dovrei mentirvi? Potrei farti fare il patto e ottenere quello che voglio, anche se non mi sarei accontentato solo della testa di Dick ovviamente...! Non mi converrebbe farlo”, replicò lui calmo.

“Spiegaci allora come è possibile una cosa simile!”, richiese di nuovo Sam facendo un paio di passi verso di lui.

“Non lo so nemmeno io. So solo che è una cosa strana ed non è mai successa...! Però potresti chiedere ai tuoi amici piumati...forse loro sanno darvi informazioni più dettagliate”

“Sei stato molto utile...!”, disse stizzito Dean.

“Come voi...avete fatto qualcosa di utile per uccidere Dick? Escluso piani suicidi della donzella..” “Bobby prima di morire ci ha fornito un codice che potrebbe essere utile per scoprire qualcosa su Dick!”, rispose Sam guardandosi il palmo della mano. Non ne sapevo nulla. Non mi avevano informato. Mi avevano tenuto all'oscuro.

  
  


_Quando era successo?_

  
  


Nonostante fossi irritata perchè mi avevano nascosto un fatto fondamentale, ero comunque contenta perchè finalmente avevamo qualcosa su cui basare le nostre ricerche ed era un passo in avanti verso la morte di Dick.

“Bene...allora mettetevi all'opera! Ora però se permettete vorrei tornare al mio lavoro!”, affermò lui indicando il simbolo.

Sam guardò prima noi e dopo aver avuto il consenso da entrambi andò verso Crowley e tolse una parte del disegno. Crowley non aspettò molto a scomparire nel nulla lasciandoci da soli sconvolti e senza risposte. Sapevo che in ognuno di noi si stava domandando:

_Dove era l'anima di Bobby?_

Io volevo assolutamente scoprire dove era, ma contattare gli angeli era difficile. Non eravamo in buoni rapporti quindi era difficile che avrebbero risposto alle mie preghiere. Se ci fosse stato Cass avrei potuto avere il suo aiuto. Nonostante questi ostacoli avrei comunque trovato informazioni su questo particolare evento perchè sui libri qualcosa ci doveva essere scritto o almeno ci speravo.

“Mi spieghi quello che volevi fare Amy?”, domandò subito Dean che si sfogò subito.

“In che senso?”

“Mi spieghi come avresti potuto portare la testa di Dick a Crowley? Poi veramente avresti creduto che si sarebbe accontentato?”, domandò preoccupato, ma anche arrabbiato.

“Era solo un tentativo Dean...che a quanto pare non è servito a nulla intanto che non si sa dove si trova l'anima di mio padre....ma a te frega solo di quello che ho proposto io ...anzi di preoccuparti di quello che è successo a lui!”, risposi a tono.

“Vi prego non ricominciate. Cerchiamo di non scannarci...dobbiamo cercare di analizzare tutte le informazioni con calma!”, disse Sam mettendosi in mezzo tra noi due.

“Amy secondo te non mi preoccupa quello che ha detto Crowely, ma mi preoccupa anche il tuo continuo pensiero di attaccare Dick come se fossi un Kamikaze, come se non ti importasse della tua stessa vita o della tua stessa anima!”, ribattè Dean ignorando le parole del fratello e spostandosi a sinistra in modo da incrociare il mio sguardo.

“Io voglio solo vendicare mio padre come hai fatto tu anni fa! Non puoi fare la predica quando tu stesso hai fatto la medesima cosa!”

“Ragazzi possiamo concentrarci sulle parole di Crowley!”, disse Sam alzando di due toni il volume della sua voce, poi fece un respiro profondo e continuò : “Amy, Dean è solo preoccupato per te ...soprattutto dopo quello che ha fatto sa cosa vuol dire vendicarsi...lo sappiamo sia io che lui e proprio per questo che non vogliamo che tu faccia lo stesso errore. Ciò non toglie che non uccideremo Dick, ma lo faremo insieme come una vera famiglia!”

“Va bene...ora possiamo concentrarci sull'animo di mio padre!”, replicai accettando la proposta di Sam, ma dento di me sapevo che niente e nessuna mi avrebbe fermata dal mio piano. Dick era un mio problema. Io dovevo ucciderlo, ma prima di farlo volevo vederlo supplicare per la sua vita.

“Non possiamo comunicare con gli angeli...quindi avere delle informazioni diventa difficile...senza avere Cass!”, ribattè Sam più calmo spostandosi verso il divano.

“Lo so, ma possiamo sempre fare ricerche sui libri ...”, dissi prima di sedermi sulla poltrona iniziando a pensare dove poter trovare delle informazioni e non era più così semplice, soprattutto dopo che l'incendio aveva abbattuto la mia casa.

“Per quanto riguarda il codice? Nessuno dei due mi ha detto nulla!”, chiesi incrociando le braccia sul petto e guardando entrambi.

“Non ti abbiamo detto nulla perchè nelle ultime ore la maggior parte del tempo sei rimasta chiusa in camera quindi volevamo lasciarti i tuoi spazi...”

“Bene ...volete dirmi qualcosa ora?”

“Negli ultimi istanti di vita tuo padre ha scritto sulla mia mano un codice, però non è riuscito a dirmi nulla, quindi al momento non sappiamo cosa possa essere!”, spiegò Sam con voce tremante. Mi alzai e andai da lui per abbracciarlo, poi gli sussurrai: “Grazie per essere stato presente nei suoi ultimi momenti...sono sicura che l'avrai reso felice”

“Si era felice!”, replicò lui prima di scompigliarmi i capelli. Nonostante avessi voluto esserci io al fianco di mio padre insieme ai due fratelli, ero contenta almeno che non era morto solo. Non l'avrei potuto sopportare.

“Bene...abbiamo tante un sacco di cose da fare... io mi dedicherò al codice con il mio pc sperando di trovare qualcosa il prima possibile, voi potete cercare qualche notizia riguardanti all'anima di Bobby?”, domandai cercando di avere un certo autocontrollo, perchè nonostante fino ad ora ero riuscita a non scoppiare in lacrime ora mi stava risultando difficile perchè il pensiero che non ero stata al suo fianco stava causando una ricaduta. Ora però non avevo tempo per crogiolarmi. Ora dovevamo metterci a lavorare.

“Certo Amy...anche noi siamo preoccupati per quello che è successo a Bobby...”

“Si però prima di tutto...forse dovremmo fare il funerale...”, affermò Dean dopo vari minuti di silenzio.

“Si hai ragione...però continuo a pensare di volerlo seppelire!”, ribadii dopo aver sciolto l'abbraccio con Sam.

“Va bene. Rispetteremo il tuo volere! Domani mattina faremo il suo funerale”, affermò Sam dolcemente.

Decidemmo di seppellire mio padre vicino a sua moglie nel cimitero della sua città natale. Non eravamo molto distanti per fortuna, però decidemmo di dividerci in due gruppi in due macchine separate perchè non riuscivo ancora a vedere il suo corpo morto. Sam prese in prestito una macchina dove portò con se mio padre fasciato con un lenzuolo, mentre io e Dean usammo l'Impala. Speravo di non cominciare di nuovo a discutere con lui perchè ora più che mai avrei voluto il suo appoggio. Sapevo che si stava solo preoccupando che io potessi perdere la mia umanità, ma io non potevo starmene inerme dopo quello che Dick aveva fatto. Prima o poi Dean mi avrebbe capito.

“Come stai?”, chiese Dean dopo mezzora di assoluto silenzio.

“Come te...”, risposi continuando a fissare il paesaggio fuori dal finestrino. Lande deserte e spoglie. Pochi alberi erano presenti ed erano spogli. L'autunno ormai era arrivato e stava portando via la vita alle piante e non solo. Una fitta al petto mi trapassò per qualche secondo. Sapevo che non sarebbe stato semplice tornare a sorridere come prima, il dolore ormai faceva parte di me e al massimo poteva solo diminuire la sua intensità.

“Mi sa che tu stai peggio...”, replicò apatico continuando a guardare la strada.

“Beh tu non mi stai aiutando....!”, dissi voltandomi verso di lui. Sapevo che avremmo di nuovo discusso. Entrami stavamo male ed entrambi volevamo sfogarci.

“Dovrei appoggiare il tuo piano folle autolesionistico? Preferisco continuare a litigare con te che vederti con mani sporche di sangue e la tua anima in frantumi!”, ribadì lui arrabbiato anche se come sempre nel suo tono di voce c'era un velo di preoccupazione

“Io invece non voglio discutere. Dean non ne ho le forze...voglio solo poter riabbracciare mio padre in questo momento!”, confessai di nuovo con gli occhi lucidi.

“Lo vogliamo tutti...!”, replicò lui tristemente prima di stringere la sua mano destra sulla mia per qualche secondo. Il viaggio poi continuò in silenzio. Dean stava cercando di non continuare la discussione almeno per ora. Prendemmo una pausa. Aveva compreso che al momento io avevo solo bisogno di sentire che era al mio fianco, ma sapevo che poi avremmo continuato a litigare perchè nessuno dei due avrebbe cambiato il suo pensiero.

Dopo un paio di ore di viaggio arrivammo a destinazione. Parcheggiammo la macchina poco distante dal cimitero. Notammo subito che Sam era già arrivato, ma c'era solo la sua macchina, invece lui non c'era. Dean provò a chiamarlo e per fortuna rispose subito, temevo che avesse incontrato qualche mostro.

“Ha detto che è già entrato ed ha anche trovato la tomba della moglie. Vuoi aspettare fuori mentre noi lo seppelliamo e poi ci raggiungi dopo o vuoi venire pure tu?”, domandò lui dopo aver rimesso il cellulare nella giacca.

“No vengo con te!”, risposi risoluta. Sapevo che avrebbe fatto male, ma volevo aiutare i due fratelli. Sam già aveva dovuto portare il suo corpo, anche noi dovevamo fare qualcosa.

“Va bene, in caso fosse troppo per te dimmelo...”

“Non ti preoccupare. Andiamo!”, dissi interrompendolo mentre mi avviavo verso l'entrata del cimitero. Ero forte o almeno dovevo esserlo. Lui mi aveva cresciuta per farmi diventare forte e superare ogni ostacolo e nonostante avessi avuto delle difficoltà a fare il viaggio con il suo corpo morto, almeno la sepoltura volevo essere presente.

Quando raggiungemmo Sam ormai il cielo aveva assunto i tipici colori sfumati del tramonto che ora lo stavano incorniciando mentre lui stava già scavando la fossa. La mia attenzione però fu subito catturata da un altro particolare, notai infatti subito che accanto a lui c'era il corpo di mio padre arrotolato nel lenzuolo bianco. Il mio cuore perse un battito. Le lacrime uscirono a forza nonostante cercassi di trattenerle. Credevo che ce la potevo fare, ma in realtà ero più fragile di quanto avessi immaginato.

Non mi ero resa conto che mi ero bloccata fino a quando sentii la mano di Dean sulla mia spalla. Mi girai e vidi il suo sguardo preoccupato e sapevo che cosa mi stava per dire perchè ormai lo conoscevo fin troppo bene

“Sei sicura di farcela? Sei diventata pallida!”, domandò lui inquieto posando anche l'altra mano.

“Ce la devo fare!”, risposi io abbassando lo sguardo e cercando di smettere di piangere come una bambina. Non volevo farmi vedere così da lui. Dovevo essere forte per lui.

“Amy la tua reazione è comprensibile, quindi non ti preoccupare ci pensiamo noi !”, affermò Sam che nel mentre ci aveva raggiunti.

“Ha ragione Sam. Torna alla macc....”

“Ho detto di no. Voglio dirgli addio. Vi prego fatemi dirgli addio!”, replicai stringendo le mani a pugno continuando a piangere.

“Va bene, almeno fai scavare la fossa a noi!”, asserì Sam dolcemente

Annuii. Decisi alla fine di lasciar loro il lavoro sporco e potevo solo ringraziarli perchè al momento non sarei riuscita a muovere un muscolo. L'unico movimento che feci fu quello di girarmi verso la tomba della moglie di Bobby e iniziare a fissarla.

Mi ricordai tutte le volte che mio padre mi raccontava anneddoti su di lei, tra cui anche la sua morte. Mi disse che accadde poco dopo un grande litigio di cui non mi volle dire l'argomento, molto probabilmente era ancora troppo doloroso per lui. Accadde una sera tempestosa c'era ancora della tensione a causa della lite a un certo punto la casa venne travolta da un fumo nero e poco dopo la donna venne posseduta da un demone. All'epoca mio padre non sapendo ancora nulla sul mondo del soprannaturale non aveva sufficienti informazioni per liberarla dal demone, quindi mio padre per mettere fine al suo tormento la uccise pugnalandola al petto. Gli mancava terribilmente e sapevo che si sentiva in colpa per non aver fatto abbastanza, ma lui quando vedeva il mio sguardo preoccupato mi ripeteva sempre:

_Avrò perso lei, ma poco dopo ho trovato un'altra persona importante per la mia vita che mi ha salvato dal baratro della disperazione_

Quelle parole per me avevano un sapore agrodolce perchè mi rendevano sia triste perchè era evidente che lui ci soffriva ancora, ma nello stesso tempo felice perchè io ero riuscita a fargli trovare uno spiraglio di luce. Alla fine ci avevamo salvati a vicenda. Lui aveva bisogno di qualcuno che gli riempisse quel vuoto provocato dalla morte della moglie e io invece avevo bisogno di una persona che mi salvasse dalla strada in cui i miei genitori mi avevano abbandonato.

Non riuscivo però a sopportare il pensiero che pure lui ora mi aveva lasciato. Lui mi aveva cresciuto, sostenuto, protetto e appoggiato in ogni occasione, ora però che non c'era più e nonostante avessi vicino i due fratelli me la sarei dovuto cavare da sola, anche perchè su molte cose la pensavamo in modo diverso.

I due fratelli stavano continuando a scavare in assoluto silenzio mentre io cercavo di non sprofondare nell'oblio. In ginocchio sul terriccio umido una mano che stringeva forte la maglia bianca all'altezza del cuore mentre i capelli rossi sciolti nascondevano il mio tormento. Non vedevo l'ora di tornare a “casa” e iniziare a concentrarmi sulle ricerche per evitare in questo modo di pensare a mio padre.

A un certo punto sentii una mano sfiorare la mia spalla destra, alzai lo sguardo e vidi Dean che si era inginocchiato accanto a me. Era evidente che pure lui era allo stremo, ma nonostante il suo stato d'animo aveva sia scavato la fossa sia era venuto sicuramente da me per consolarmi.

“Abbiamo finito. Sei pronta per dirgli qualcosa?” domandò lui tristemente

“Si...grazie...!”, ammisi cercando di fare un sorriso amaro.

“Per cosa?”, domandò lui perplesso.

“Per aver scavato...so che stai male...ma comunque l'hai fatto...solo per soddisfare una mia richiesta...”, spiegai mentre mi alzavo da terra e pulivo i jeans che si erano sporcati di terra sulle ginocchia.

“Io sto bene...e comunque non mi devi ringraziare per così poco..! Lo sai che sia io che Sam saremmo sempre al tuo fianco qualsiasi cosa succeda. Non ti preoccupare”, replicò lui negando come sempre l'evidenza.

Notai che non c'era nessuna lapide o qualcosa che lo rappresentasse, avrei dovuto rimediare perchè non potevo lasciarlo così spoglio. Avrei preso anche semplice due bastoni e avrei fatto una croce come avevamo fatto per Dean quando era morto. Ora però avevo un luogo dove poter venire e parlare e sfogarmi con lui come facevo quando era in vita con l'unica differenza era che ora non sapevo se la mia voce l'avrebbe raggiunto.

“Se volete ciascuno di noi può dire qualcosa …!”, disse Sam con voce roca

“Posso cominciare io?”, domandai io mentre continuavo a fissare il terriccio marrone.

“Certo. Vuoi un po di luce?”, domandò mentre cercava la sua torcia. Ormai il sole era tramontato da un 'oretta e il cielo era diventato nero e non essendoci la luna non avevamo nemmeno la sua sua luce ad illuminarci.

“No grazie, preferisco l'oscurità!”, risposi mentre mi mettevo davanti stringendo le mani a pugno. Dovevo cercare di dire qualcosa cercando di non esplodere di nuovo in lacrime. Lo dovevo fare per lui. Essere forte anche in questo momento, nel momento dell'addio.

“Bene!”, replicò Sam mettendosi vicino a Dean alla mia sinistra.

Feci un respiro profondo pensando a cosa dire, ma alla fine decisi di seguire ciò che provavo e parlare a cuore aperto, così alzai lo sguardo ormai libero da ogni lacrima versata prima e dissi con tono però ancora un po' incrinato: “Ero solo uno scricciolo abbandonato a se stesso quando mi hai incontrato per caso e mi hai portato con te nella tua casa completamente devastata dal disordine. Avresti potuto lasciarmi in un orfanotrofio invece hai deciso di tenermi con te. Ho vissuto in un casa piena d'amore dove potevo avere tutto...Non posso lamentarmi perchè sei stato un ottimo padre, anche se scorbutico. Sei stato sempre presente. Mi hai ascoltato e mi hai consolato quando avevo problemi soprattutto nella mia fase adolescenziale. Mi hai sempre protetto, anche quando è entrato quel vampiro in camera mia sia quando cacciavamo insieme. Sono stata fortuna ad averti come padre...ogni nostro ricordo rimarrà custodito nel mio cuore. Non ti dimenticherò mai e rimarrai la persona più importante …!”

“Sei stata attaccata da un vampiro?”, domandò Dean sottovoce. Effettivamente non avevo raccontato mai la storia di come sono venuta a conoscenza dei mostri. E' un aneddoto che non mi piaceva raccontare perchè dopo quella sera per un mese avevo avuto gli incubi e per fortuna che mio padre riusciva sempre a tranquillizzarmi, quindi per questo motivo evitavo di ricordare quella sera.

“Si ma mio padre lo uccise in tempo...però preferisco non parlarne!”, risposi io apatica spostandomi per lasciare lo spazio a Sam che voleva dire pure lui due parole.

“Intanto che so già che Dean non sarà un buon oratore quindi parlerò io per entrambi. Siamo felici di averti avuto come padre adottivo e averci dato la possibilità, anche se per pochi istanti, di vivere una vita di normali ragazzini. Abbiamo sempre contato su di te e forse a volte ti abbiamo dato per scontato e ci scusiamo per questo, però vogliamo farti sapere che tu fai e farai sempre parte della nostra famiglia”

Rimanemmo in silenzio per qualche minuto, ciascuno con i propri pensieri. Alla fine tutti e tre avevamo perso un padre. Bobby aveva addottato in modo diretto e indirettamente tre ragazzi. Aveva dato tutto il suo amore per tutti noi e la sua morte aveva lasciato un vuoto a tutti e tre. Stavamo male, ma dovevamo rialzarci e affrontare la guerra che era appena iniziata. Io, soprattutto, ora avrei usato ogni fibra del mio corpo per abbattere Dick. Ormai non potevo più crogiolarmi perchè ora dovevo ritrovare la forza e utilizzare la rabbia che non era sparita, anzi cresceva minuto dopo minuto per attuare la mia vendetta.

“Vuoi restare ancora qualche minuto da sola con lui?”, domandò Sam dolcemente.

“No voglio tornare a casa...!”

“Ok va bene!”

Lasciammo la macchina presa in prestito da Sam in mezzo ai cespugli e rientrammo tutti e tre con l'Impala. Io rimasi dietro a fissare fuori dal finestrino, ma al contrario dell'andata questa volta non vedevo nulla. Era completamente oscuro e mi sentivo quasi a mio agio in mezzo alle tenebre perchè nessuno poteva vedermi e scrutare il mio stato d'animo. Non volevo che le persone si impietosiscano per me, c'erano già Sam e Dean a preoccuparsi per me, non volevo nessun altro. I miei pensieri però a un certo punto vennero interrotti dal suono del mio cellulare. Qualcuno mi stava chiamando e aveva scelto il momento giusto per farlo. Presi il telefono e vidi sullo schermo il nome di Jude.

“Chi è?”, chiesero in coro i due fratelli. Era impressionante, come capitava spesso, che riuscissero a parlare in sincrono, ma sapevo che ciò era dato dal loro rapporto quasi ossessivo compulsivo. Era evidente che Sam sarebbe stato sempre al primo posto e io non avrei mai potuto sostituirlo, ormai lo avevo accettato, anche se all'inizio non era stato così semplice perchè qualsiasi cosa accadeva a Sam lui correva da lui e io in qualsiasi momento venivo messa in secondo piano. Sapendo che non potevo cambiare questo suo lato del carattere e quindi lo accettai.

“E' lo sceriffo Jude!”, risposi prima di accettare la chiamata.

“Pronto...”, dissi cercando di usare il tono più normale possibile

“ _Ciao Amy...ho sentito quello che è successo a Bobby...mi dispiace tantissimo...vuoi che ci vediamo...”, disse lei dispiaciuta._

Era proprio questo quello che volevo evitare. Non volevo essere al centro dell'attenzione. Volevo essere lasciata in pace. Volevo solo cominciare il prima possibile le ricerche per sapere che cosa era successo a Bobby e scoprire cosa potesse significare il codice che mio padre ci aveva lasciato.

“No grazie...non ti preoccupare ...io sto bene!”, risposi mascherando il mio dolore come faceva sempre Dean. I due fratelli si girarono verso di me con sguardi interrogativi e con una punta anche di disappunto.

“ _Certo ...sono sicura che tu stia bene....te e Dean siete proprio uguali...comunque se non vuoi la mia presenza non ti costringerò...però cerca di non mentirmi!”_

“Non è che non ti voglio e che vorrei stare per conto mio …!”

“ _Va bene...qualsiasi cosa hai il mio numero!”_

“Lo so...grazie comunque per la chiamata!”, affermai più dolcemente. Sapevo che potevo contare su di lei. Se avevamo bisogno di aiuto per qualche caso o anche per dei semplici lavori in casa lei era sempre presente. Ero anche convinta che tra lei e mio padre stava per nascere un legame più profondo e io ne sarei stata felice se si fossero messi insieme perchè finalmente avrei avuto anche una figura materna in casa. Mio padre era stato eccezionale, ma per le questioni femminili era stato fallimentare e per fortuna che c'era stata Jude ad aiutarmi.

“ _Non mi devi ringraziare tesoro. Chiamami mi raccomando!”, disse lei dolcemente prima di_ _riattaccare_

“Che cosa ti ha chiesto?”, domandò subito Dean curioso.

“Se volevo che ci vedessimo per parlare...”

“Perchè le hai detto di no?”, chiese Sam perplesso continuando a guardarmi.

“Semplice perchè abbiamo delle cose da fare più urgenti di crogiolarmi nel dolore..!”, confessai grave.

“Ormai è tardi per metterci a fare ricerche, incominceremo domani mattina quindi non ti preoccupare per questo..”

“Sam perchè tu credi veramente che lei aspetterà domani mattina?”, domandò Dean sarcastico. Odiavo quando riusciva a capire così tanto di me. Non riuscivo proprio nascondergli niente. Ero proprio un libro aperto per lui.

“Ha ragione lui?”, chiese Sam cercando un qualche segno di negazione da parte mia.

“Non riesco proprio a nasconderti nulla ...eh Dean...!”, affermai io abbattuta tornando a guardare fuori dal finestrino.

“Ti conosco troppo bene...se ti metti in testa una cosa è difficile farti ragionare....”, rispose lui continuando a guardare la strada illuminata solo da qualche lampione ai lati della strada.

“Amy non puoi catapultarti nel lavoro... persino noi abbiamo bisogno di riposare..”

“Sam io non posso ...ne ho bisogno...ho bisogno di lavorare ....è l'unico modo per non impazzire....”

“Va bene... posso anche capire che non vuoi parlare con Jude perchè forse è troppo presto per aprire il tuo cuore, però anche se siamo cacciatori siamo anche umani ...e come gli altri abbiamo bisogno di riposare...!”, replicò lui testardo.

“Amy ha ragione Sam...non ti preoccupare che le ricerche le faremo, però per stasera è meglio riposare e mangiare anche qualcosa...”, confermò Dean preoccupato.

“Eh va bene...!”, acconsentii alla fine, anche se non sapevo se sarei riuscita a riposare.

Arrivammo nell'abitazione che ormai avevamo definito casa un'ora dopo quella discussione. Sam andò a prendere qualcosa da mangiare, mentre Dean ed io decidemmo che lo avremmo aspettato a casa. Meno interazioni sociali avevo meglio era.

Mi accovacciai sul divano portando le gambe vicino al grembo. Appoggiai la fronte sulle ginocchia, nascondendo di nuovo il viso. Era così dura stare ferma con i pensieri che mi tormentavano la mente. Avevo bisogno di tenermi occupata per evitare di torturarmi ripensando al fatto che non potrò più averlo al mio fianco. Erano passate già più di ventiquattro ore e già mi mancava terribilmente.

“Ams so come ti senti....ti potrei dire che il tempo migliorerà le cose, ma non è proprio così....il dolore però diminuirà...questo te lo posso assicurare...”, disse mestamente Dean dopo qualche minuto di totale silenzio mentre si sedeva al mio fianco.

“Non voglio parlarne Dean....però stai qua con me!”, replicai con voce incrinata sciogliendo la posizione che mi permetteva di nascondermi al mondo esterno e poi appoggiai la testa sulla sua spalla.

“Non vado da nessuna parte!”, ribattè lui mentre mi stringeva la mano.

“Anche se discutiamo quasi sempre so che posso contare su di te!”, affermai facendo un lieve sorriso.

“Non litighiamo così spesso...ma a volte capita che abbiamo pensieri diversi e lottiamo per far valere il proprio pensiero....questo succede perchè siamo entrambi maledettamente testardi...!”

“Beh io spesso lo faccio perchè mi fai preoccupare....!”, ribadì io iniziando a fare sulla sua mano dei disegni con le dita.

“Perchè te non mi fai preoccupare? Soprattutto quando dici cose ...così brutali....!”, ammise lui abbassando lo sguardo per incrociare il mio sguardo.

“Intendi quello che ho detto a Dick?!”, domandai indietreggiando leggermente per poterlo guardare meglio.

“Esatto!”

“Ero ...anzi sono ancora arrabbiata...anzi sono proprio furiosa.....ho una rabbia in corpo che faccio veramente fatica a trattenerla....!”, confessai amaramente.

“Secondo te io non sono arrabbiato? Stiamo provando tutti rabbia nei suoi confronti....”

“No Dean ...è diverso...non so come spiegarlo...ma sono certa che è diverso...!”, ammisi prima di alzarmi. Ero consapevole che qualcosa in me era scattato e che c'era rischio che la fiamma che si era creata nel mio animo poteva accrescere sempre di più. Mi spaventava, ma nello stesso tempo sapevo che mi sarebbe servita per la mia missione.

Stava per ribattere ma fu interrotto da Sam che era appena tornato con del cibo spazzatura. Io sinceramente non avevo molta fame, ma volevo sforzarmi perchè glielo avevo promesso. Sam appoggiò subito la busta sul tavolino e poi si sedette sulla poltrona.

“Ho interrotto qualcosa?”, domandò lui perplesso notando molto probabilmente l'espressione corrucciata di Dean. Sapevo che lui voleva approfondire quello che avevo appena detto, ma dovevo ammettere che ero felice dell'arrivo di Sam perchè non volevo assolutamente continuare a discuterne. Mi ero esposta troppo. Avevo sbagliato, però parlare con lui ormai mi risultava così spontaneo che era dura non confidarmi con Dean.

“No assolutamente!”, risposi io velocemente prima di aprire la busta e vedere che cosa avesse preso Sam.

“Che cosa hai preso Sam?”, domandò Dean risentito

“Avete di nuovo discusso?”, chiese Sam ignorando la domanda di Dean.

“No ..ho solo fame!”, rispose Dean prendendo uno dei panini. Sapevo che la discussione sarebbe continuata dopo a letto. Non avrebbe lasciato perdere. Era stata solo colpa mia. Dovevo stare zitta.

“Va bene...!”, ribattè Sam poco convinto.

Dopo aver mangiato in silenzio decidemmo di andare a riposare con la ripromessa che avremmo iniziato a lavorare alle prime ore dell'alba. Sam andò sul futon nella camera accanto alla nostra. Entrambe le stanze erano parecchio sporche ed spoglie escluso per quelle specie di materasso che avevamo portato noi. Era comunque una sistemazione momentanea perchè sicuramente prima o poi avremmo ripreso il viaggio per l'America dormendo in vari motel, alcuni dei quali peggiori di questa abitazione. Pochi cacciatori avevamo una vera e propria dimora ed io ero stata fortunata che mio padre avesse avuto una casa tutta sua dove poter avere un minimo di stabilità, al contrario dei due fratelli.

Non appena entrai nella nostra stanza mi sdraiai sul futon e cominciai a guardare il soffitto. Sentii poco dopo Dean mettersi al mio fianco. Girai il mio viso e notai che mi stava fissando, molto probabilmente sperava che iniziassi io il discorso, ma io rimasi in silenzio.

“Mi spieghi che cosa intendevi prima...prima che Sam ci interrompesse!”

“Te l'ho già detto non so come spiegare quello che sto provando....Dean....!”, replicai io afflitta. Non sapevo che cosa mi stava capitando, era una sensazione nuova. Ogni volta che pensavo a Dick una rabbia cresceva in me in modo esponenziale e sentivo che ero disposta a fare qualsiasi cosa persino delle crudeltà pur di vederlo soffrire. Effettivamente avevo paura di diventare come Sam senza anima. Una vera macchina da guerra.

“Di che cosa hai paura allora? Perchè lo vedo che qualcosa ti turba!”, domandò lui mettendosi sul fianco destro.

“Si è vero ho paura....perchè ogni volta che penso a Dick è come se la rabbia prendesse il sopravvento ...ho paura che possa farmi diventare un mostro....!”, confessai io appoggiando la fronte sul suo petto. Non riuscivo proprio a stare zitta, anche perchè l'avrebbe capito da solo.

“Non lo permetterò.... non ti preoccupare....non sei sola, ricordatelo!”, replicò lui prima di mettere una mano sulla mia testa.

Annuii prima di abbracciarlo. Sapevo che potevo contare sia su di lui che su Sam, però in fondo speravo che la sensazione e la voglia di torturarlo si sarebbe poi assopita con il tempo. Speravo che stessi solo esagerando e mi stavo solo preoccupando inutilmente.

La mattina seguente Sam andò a recuperare i vari volumi che mio padre avavo lasciato in un paio di box non molto distanti da casa nostra. Bobby effettivamente era abbastanza paranoico e per questo che aveva nascosto i volumi e documenti più rari per evitare che potessero presi. Non avremmo avuto tutti i libri che avevamo prima, ma meglio che non avere nulla. Io e Dean invece andammo a prendere del caffè e poi avremmo cominciato a fare ricerche sui nostri pc.

“Hai dormito?”, chiesi a Dean dopo aver ordinato tre caffè

“Un po' si, te?”

“Quanto te, mi sa....sarà dura riprendere a dormire senza avere le immagine di mio padre morto impresse nelle mente...”, affermai a bassa voce mentre vedevo la cameriera da lunghi capelli neri legati in una treccia alla francese preparare la nostra ordinazione.

“Sono sicuro che non appena tutta questa situazione finirà riuscirai a dormire come prima!”, ribattè lui prima di prendere due bicchieri lasciando il terzo a me.

“Già lo spero...”

Non appena tornammo a casa io presi subito il mio pc e lo appoggiai sul tavolo malconcio che era in cucina vicino al mio bicchiere ancora fumante. La stanza aveva solo un lavabo e una cucina che dopo vari tentativi avevamo potuto confermare che non funzionava da un bel po', il resto era stato portato via come il resto dei mobili. Dean si mise di fronte a me e dopo aver bevuto un sorso della bevanda nera accese il suo pc.

Iniziai a cercare il numero 45489 che aveva lasciato mio padre su internet. Sapevo che non sarebbe stato semplice trovare la soluzione, ma non mi sarei fermata fino a che non avrei trovato la soluzione. All'inizio pensai che potesse essere un codice di un pacco appartenente a Dick, ma nonostante cercassi ogni tipo di corriere dalla DHL al SDA per individuare un qualsiasi tipo di pacco spedito nell'ultimo mese e che avesse quel codice, non trovai nulla. Nessuna coincidenza. Dovevo quindi pensare a qualcos'altro. A un certo punto pensai che potesse essere una password, ma di cosa? C'era un infinità di cose che potevano avere un numero come password. Dovevo però tentare, anche se questa ricerca sarebbe stata più lunga da effettuare. Aprii il mio programma super tecnologico che uso quando vado in modalità hacker e iniziai a digitare il codice. Rimasi a fissare lo schermo dove continuava a elaborare la ricerca che avevo richiesto quando sentii qualcuno sfiorarmi la spalla. Mi girai e vidi Dean che era vicino a me con in mano un bicchiere di una di quelle catene di fast food famose del continente.

“Si Dean?”

“Non è meglio se fai una pausa?”

“No ..non sono stanca!”, risposi tornando a guardare lo schermo

“Si ma sono ore che sei isolata nel tuo mondo, non vuoi nemmeno mangiare qualcosa per pranzo?”, richiese lui dopo aver appoggiato il bicchiere sul tavolo.

“Che ore sono?”, domandai io perplessa. Non potevano essere passate così tante ore, anche se sapevo che quando iniziavo le ricerche perdevo la cognizione del tempo.

“E' l'una e mezza. Sono sei ore che stai lavorando...”

“Ah beh intanto non ho fame.!”, replicai vedendo che dopo un tempo interminabile mi erano usciti vari risultati e per ognuno di quelli avrei dovuto vedere se potessero avere un legame con Dick.

“Amy....non puoi non mangiare....”, asserì Sam che era entrato da poco nella stanza.

“Va bene portatemi un panino, così posso comunque continuare a lavorare!”, affermai scocciata. Non potevo perdere tempo. Dovevamo fermare Dick il prima possibile.

“Ok, non affaticarti troppo...!”, replicò Sam repentino prendendo Dean per poi uscire fuori insieme dalla stanza. Dean sapevo che stava per ribattere, ma per fortuna Sam lo portò via in tempo. Non avevo le forze per discutere di nuovo.

Lo studio delle ricerche durò più di quanto avessi immaginato, per non trovare assolutamente nulla. Ore e ore sprecate davanti a un pc senza avere una vera e propria soluzione. Nemmeno Sam e Dean avevano scoperto qualcosa riguardante l'anima di mio padre. Eravamo ancora un punto morto.

Ero stravolta anche perchè lavorai interrottamente escluso dieci minuti per mangiare il panino comprato dai due fratelli, per evitare altre ramanzine da parte di Dean. A un certo punto appoggiai la fronte sul tavolo vicino al computer e chiusi gli occhi solo per riposare qualche minuto. Quando mi svegliai mi resi subito conto che il sole era ormai calato da un bel po' di tempo. Quanto ore avrò dormito? Dovevo assolutamente rimettermi a lavorare. Mi alzai leggermente e mi resi subito conto che qualcuno aveva messo sopra alla mia schiena una coperta pesante. Dall'odore che percepii capii subito che era stato Dean. Quando voleva riusciva ad essere dolce.

Non appena accesi lo schermo che era rimasto in stand bye notai subito che l'orologio in basso a destra dello schermo segnava 1: 15 AM. Effettivamente era tardi, mi guardai in giro e notai che Sam si era addormentato sul divano con un libro ancora in mano, mentre Dean si era appisolato su un altro volume davanti a me. Eravamo tutti stanchi e la situazione non era delle migliori. Il peso del mondo gravava sempre sulle nostre spalle, questa volta la situazione però era peggiore perchè avevamo poche informazioni. Non potevamo però arrenderci, soprattutto dopo quello che aveva fatto mio padre per avere qualche indizio sul loro piano.

Mentre gli altri continuavano a riposare io continuai la mia ricerca passando a cercare qualche riferimento ai numeri bancari, forse Dick aveva aperto un conto o aveva fatto un versamento o anche un prelievo. La ricerca andò avanti per ore, ma come le volte precedenti fu un totale fallimento. Iniziai così a pensare a cosa altro potesse essere quel codice, ma venni interrotta dal risveglio di di Dean.

“Non vorrai dirmi che sei stata sveglia tutta la notte?”, domandò lui stizzito mentre si alzava dalla sedia.

“Ho dormito abbastanza!”

“Immagino... “, replicò lui stizzito prima di accorgersi che non aveva più niente nel suo bicchiere. Era finita la caffeina, elemento fondamentale quando si lavora tutto il giorno. Era diventata la nostra droga, anche se Dean l'amava corretto.

“Vado a prendere qualcosa da bere e da mangiare. Vuoi qualcosa? O vuoi evitare anche di non fare colazione?!”, domandò lui mentre andava verso il lavabo per darsi una rinfrescata e lavarsi i denti.

“Un caffè e un donut!”, risposi ignorando la frecciatina. Non avevo voglia di cominciare a discutere. Non potevo sprecare energie con lui.

“Sam te invece?”

“Vengo con te così mi sgranchisco le gambe!”, disse lui alzandosi leggermente dal divano con gli ancora mezzi chiusi.

“Bene...hai scoperto qualcosa Amy?”, mi chiese non appena ritornò al tavolo.

“No...!”

“Beh non ti scoraggiare...troveremo il significato di quel codice...”, ribadì Sam dolcemente ormai in piedi.

“Si, anche se se mi preme anche sapere cosa è successo all'anima di mio padre!”affermai mestamente. Avrei voluto riavere, ma non sapevo come fare. Non sapevo dove era finito. Non sapevo se stava bene.

_Perchè lui non era andato in paradiso?_

“Purtroppo non ho trovato nulla...anche perchè se nemmeno Crowley sa nulla ...sarà dura scoprire qualcosa....!”, affermò Sam mentre si era girato iniziando a fissare il libro.

“Se ci fosse Cass avremmo potuto chiedere a lui...!”, ammisi amareggiata.

“Lui non c'è più, quindi pensiamo ad un altro modo!”, affermò Dean freddo. La ferita di Cass era ancora bella vivida nel suo cuore. Nonostante ci avesse tradito, ero ben conscia che lo avrebbe perdonato e soprattutto che gli mancava terribilmente. Dopo quello che aveva fatto per me era difficile passare sopra all'accaduto perchè per colpa sua i leviatani erano usciti fuori e avevano invaso l'America portando poi anche alla morte di mio padre.

“Cosa Dean? Secondo te si troverà qualcosa su quei volumi? L'unico modo è chiedere ai piani alti....!”

“Abbiamo cominciato solo ieri Amy... pretendi di leggere la risposta in poche ore?”, domandò sarcasticamente Dean.

“Amy in caso non dovessimo trovare nulla, tranquilla chiederemo ai piani alti ...anche se senza Cass sarà più complesso...!”, replicò Sam cercando di risollevarmi il morale

“Vuoi evocare un angelo? “, ridomandò Dean perplesso

“Si sono disposta anche a evocare un angelo per avere delle risposte...”

“Beh un passo alla volta. Ora andiamo a prendere del cibo e del caffe...e inizierei a pensare anche di spostarci in un posto più vivibile.... poi vedremo come muoverci!”, disse Sam prima di prendere la sua giacca

“Va bene!”.

Il pomeriggio decidemmo alla fine di spostarci in una baita in mezzo al bosco. Ci mettemmo un giorno di viaggio, ma ne era valsa la pena perchè l'abitazione nuova era sicuramente meglio di della catapecchia che usavamo prima perchè qua avevamo dei veri letti e una cucina funzionante. Avevamo persino un bagno con una piccola vasca in cui potevamo farci una lavata. Nonostante mi piaceva perchè era distante dalla confusione e soprattutto c'era il camino che potevamo usare per riscaldarci, sapevo che sarebbe stata momentanea.

Passò una settimana ma nonostante le interminabili ore davanti al pc o davanti a dei libri nessuno era riuscito a trovare nulla. L'unica cosa in cui mi imbattei furono le ramanzine di Dean sul fatto che stavo lavorando troppo e che avrei dovuto riposare di più, anche se ormai ero arrivata a un certo punto che cominciai ad ignorarlo totalmente, rinchiudendomi ancora di più in me stessa. Sapevo che aveva ragione, ma ora non potevo perdere tempo a dormire. Sam invece cercava sempre di fare da paciere, ma ero conscia che dava ragione al fratello.

**Un mese dopo**

Era ormai un mese che eravamo rinchiusi in quella baita. Un mese in cui mi raffreddai ancora di più e mi concentrai esclusivamente sulle ricerche, mentre Dean continuava a soffrire per la perdita di Bobby, anche se continuava a dire che stava bene.

Le discussioni con Dean, invece continuarono giorno dopo giorno. Non eravamo riusciti a trovare un punto d'incontro. La nostra relazione stava subendo un altro periodo buio nonostante lui certe volte ci provasse a venirmi incontro, ma io avevo alzato un muro bello alto. Come le altre volte avremmo risolto il problema, ma al momento avevamo altre priorità. Dovevamo fermare Dick, quindi i problemi d'amore li avevamo messi un attimo da parte.

Alla fine dopo svariate settimana di reclusione e dopo varie discussioni i due fratelli decisero che era meglio tornare a lavorare per poter cercare di pensare anche ad altro oltre a Dick o alla morte di Bobby. Io non ero ancora pronta. Io volevo solo riuscire a trovare le risposte alle mie domande, quindi nonostante Dean non fosse d'accordo decisi che mentre erano via io avrei continuato a lavorare cercando sia informazioni su mio padre che sul codice e li avrei aspettati a casa.

La mattina successiva all'ultima “riunione” di famiglia in cui si era deciso sul da farsi eravamo tutti svegli già all'alba. Sam si mise subito a leggere degli articoli sul pc. Non ci mise molto ad individuare una possibile caccia in una città del Minnesota a due giorni dalla nostra baita. Iniziò subito a parlarne con Dean mentre io stavo tornando alle mie ricerche. Avevo ormai scartato una ventina di opzioni e quel codice era rimasto ancora un mistero. Non sapevo più cosa potessi cercare. Ero in alto mare.

“Amy vieni anche te?”, domandò Sam dopo aver spiegato tutto a Dean.

“Dove?”, chiesi io perplessa. Ero così concentrata che non li avevo nemmeno ascoltati.

“Come al solito sei nel tuo mondo....!”, disse Dean irritato.

“Scusa ho altre priorità ...”, risposi a tono

“Beh ti farebbe bene una pausa!”, affermò Sam mettendosi in mezzo come sempre

“Lascia perdere....ormai non ci provo nemmeno più a farla ragionare...intanto non ci ascolta...e poi te l'ha gia detto cosa vuole fare..”, affermò Dean scocciato,.

“Esatto non ha senso che continui...io comunque continuerò a fare le ricerche!”, dissi fredda.

“Bene andiamo Sam!”, ribadì Dean prendendo la giacca e andando verso la porta.

“Mi raccomando non fare nulla di pericoloso!”, ribadì Sam facendo un lieve sorriso.

Annuii

Dopo dieci minuti dalla loro partenza mi alzai e iniziai ad andare avanti e indietro come se avessi fatto una passeggiatina in casa potesse farmi venire qualche altra idea, ma ovviamente non ottenni nessuna illuminazione. Decisi di optare un'altra via. Pensai potesse essere un codice segreto e forse voleva dirci altro, così provai subito a sostituite i numeri con le lettere. Il mio pc riuscì a risolvere il problema in pochi minuti e il risultato fu: DEDHIE. Non aveva proprio senso così provai a fare l'anagramma e uscii fuori He died. Continuava a non avere senso perchè Dick era ancora vivo. Un altro fallimento. Sbattei la testa sul tavolo. Era frustante.

  
  


_Papà che cosa volevi dire? Cosa sono quei numeri?_

  
  


Sapevo che non mi avrebbe potuto rispondere, però in quel momento lo avrei voluto al mio fianco, invece stavo continuando a capire il significato di quel codice da sola.

Ero avvilita quindi decisi di fare una pausa e dedicarmi all'anima di mio padre. Andai a prendere il libro che avevo lasciato in camera e continuai a sfogliarlo. Era un libro abbastanza antico e alcuni punti era difficile persino decifrare che cosa ci fosse scritto. Essendo scritto non in inglese avevo anche persino bisogno del dizionario, quindi passai ore per decifrarlo, ma ovviamente non trovai nulla riguardanti anime perdute.

Stavo per prendere un altro libro quando sentii il mio cellulare squillare. Mi era arrivato un messaggio. Andai a vedere ed era Dean.

_Ams come va? Trovato qualcosa? Noi ci siamo fermati a mangiare dovremmo ripartire fra poco._

Effettivamente guardando l'ora erano le due passate e come sempre avevo perso la cognizione del tempo e per fortuna che ero da sola così mi ero evitata qualche occhiataccia. Decisi di rispondergli e poi mi sarei fatta uno spuntino, anche perchè forse mangiando mi sarebbe venuta qualche idea sul codice.

_Tutto bene, anche se non ho ancora trovato nulla...Voi mi raccomando state attenti.._

Appoggiai il cellulare sul tavolo e andai a vedere che cosa ci offriva oggi il nostro fantastico mini frigo. Lo aprii e vidi che c'era della carne in scatola già aperta, delle uova e dell'insalata che sicuramente aveva preso Sam. Optai di farmi una frittata semplice, anche perchè il bacon l'aveva finito Dean stamattina a colazione. Sarebbe stato perfetta con il bacon, ma mi sarei dovuta accontentare di quello che mi aveva lasciato. Proprio in quel momento mi venne un illuminazione. Se mio padre non avesse messo tutti i numeri? Se era morto prima di scrivere il codice completo? Non potevo individuare il suo significato se mancavano dei pezzi.

Finii di cucinare e con il piatto e il pranzo andai subito a sedermi davanti al pc. Aprii il computer e digitai le possibili longitudini e latitudini partendo dai numeri lasciati da mio padre. Il luogo che uscii fuori era in America, più precisamente corrispondeva a un campo a Gleason, Wisconsin. Incominciai allora a indagare e a trovare tutte le informazioni possibili che riguardavano quel terreno. Scoprii che questa volta c'era un legame con Dick, infatti il terreno era stato acquistato dalla Wellman Inc., una sussidiaria di Dick. Quel posto doveva essere importante, dovevo scoprire cosa c'era, ma dovevo decidere se andare da sola oppure aspettare i due fratelli. Non potevo aspettare il loro ritorno, non sarei riuscita ad aspettarli, quindi scrissi un biglietto in caso dovessero rientrare prima di me e poi preparai la mia roba, tra cui oggetti che sarebbero stati utili per osservare il terreno comodamente dalla baita.

Uscii fuori e percorsi il percorso che mi avrebbe portato sulla strada principale dove avrei cercato una macchina da prendere in prestito, anche perchè distava un giorno di viaggio e non potevo sicuramente farla a piedi.

Mi fermai solo per mangiare qualcosina e fare la scorta di caffè. Non mi fermai nemmeno in un motel ma decisi di dormire un paio di ore direttamente in macchina. Non potevo perdere tempo la soluzione dell'enigma ora che era ormai vicina.

  
  


Arrivata a destinazione trovai un terreno vuoto. Non c'era assolutamente niente, almeno al momento non c'era ancora nulla. Sicuramente se Dick l'aveva comprato c'era un motivo. Scesi dalla macchina e mi guardai intorno e notai subito che c'erano delle telecamere dell'azienda di Dick. Sicuramente non potevo mettere anche le mie, però potevo sfruttare quelle che c'erano già. Le avrei hackerate e avrei cominciato la fase di osservazione. Non era stato un viaggio a vuoto. Avevamo scoperto qualcosa e ora sapevo che cosa dovevo fare. Ritornai in macchina e mi diressi di nuovo verso casa.

Non appena entrai nella baita dopo venti ore di viaggio ero sfinita. Avrei voluto solo stendermi, ma non riuscii nemmeno a entrare nella camera che sentii il suono del mio cellulare squillare. Il mio cuore perse un colpo perchè il suono proveniva non dalla tasca dei miei pantaloni, ma dalla cucina. Avevo dimenticato il cellulare vicino al piatto sporco con ancora qualche briciola di frittata.

Corsi subito a rispondere e vidi che era Dean, ma la cosa più spaventosa era il numero di chiamate che avevo ricevuto nelle ultime ore. Mi stava per arrivare una ramanzina, ne ero certa.

“Si pronto?”, domandai tranquilla, anche se il mio cuore era tutto tranne che calmo

“ _Alla buon ora...stai bene? Perchè non hai risposto?”, domandò stizzito Dean._

“Sto bene...non ho risposto perchè mi sono dimenticata il cellulare....”

“ _Ams che cosa hai combinato? Dove sei andata?”, ridomandò lui ora preoccupato interrompendomi._

“Se mi fai finire di parlare te lo stavo per spiegare!”, risposi mentre mi sedevo sul divano.

“ _Va bene ti ascolto!”_

“Ieri mi è venuta un illuminazione riguardo il codice e finalmente ho scoperto cosa corrisponde...

“ _Veramente. Brava! Cosa corrisponde quel numero?”, chiese Sam euforico. Dean avrà sicuramente messo in vivavoce per far sentire anche a Sam le novità. Lo faceva spesso._

“Si. Mio padre non è riuscito a mettere tutti i numeri. Ne mancava uno per poter individuare la locazione esatta di un campo che è stato acquistato da Dick...”

“ _Non dirmelo... non sarai andata a controllare vero?”, domandò Dean inquieto_.

“Ehm....”

“ _Ams maledizione poteva succedere di tutto. Che ne sapevi che non ci sarebbero stati dei leviatani?”, disse arrabbiato Dean._

“So badare a me stessa!”, replicai a tono

“ _Amy non stiamo parlando di semplici mostri, ma di creature che non conosciamo del tutto. Potevi aspettarci e ci saremmo andati insieme!”, ribattè Sam meno tedioso._

Dava ragione a Dean, ma almeno non mi ringhiava contro. Nell'ultimo periodo Dean ed io ci attaccavamo spesso, però sapevo che era dovuto dal momento nero che stavamo affrontando entrambi.

“Non potevo aspettare. Ho perso già troppo tempo, per non parlare che non ho ancora scoperto che fine ha fatto l'anima di mio padre...!”

“ _Amy abbiamo fatto già dei passi avanti con la tua scoperta, ora dobbiamo solo scoprire che cosa possa servire quel terreno. Non ti preoccupare troveremo anche le risposte per l anima di Bobby!”, affermò Sam cercando di consolarmi_.

“ _Noi comunque stiamo ancora lavorando quindi ti prego aspettaci in caso dovessi scoprire qualcos'altro!”, aggiunse Dean grave._

“Va bene. Vi aspetto!”, dissi io sapendo che intanto avrei dovuto hackerare le telecamere di Dick e sicuramente non sarebbe stato un lavoro di pochi minuti.

“ _Bene ci risentiamo dopo!”, ribadì Dean prima di riattaccare._

Subito dopo la chiacchierata con i due fratelli incominciai il mio lavoro di hackeraggio che poi diventò dopo qualche ora un lavoro di osservazione del campo. Le telecamere avevano una ottima inquadratura, purtroppo non avevo l'audio quindi mi sarei dovuta accontentare delle immagini, anche se sentire la voce dei leviatani avrebbe reso il lavoro più semplice.

Passarono due giorni in cui rimasi ferma sulla sedia a guadare il mio pc. Dovevo ammetterlo fissare lo schermo per ore stava cominciando ad alterarmi. La mia pazienza stava ormai diminuendo a vista d'occhio. Io volevo agire, ma su quel maledetto campo non stava succedendo nulla di interessante. Stavo anche continuando a fare ricerche su mio padre, ma senza avere nessuna risposta. Cominciavo a pensare che dovevo iniziare a comunicare con qualche angelo o con qualcuno che avrebbe potuto dirmi che cosa gli era successo perchè sui libri non stavo trovando nulla.

A un certo punto l'immagine sullo schermo cambiò. Arrivarono una macchina da cui scesero un paio di persone, sicuramente leviatani. La donna da lunghi capelli neri e la pelle ambrata l'avevo già vista perchè era spesso in televisione al fianco di Dick. Cercai di capire che cosa stessero dicendo guardando il labiale, ma non capii molto. Osservarono il campo e la ragazza scrisse qualcosa su una cartella e dopo aver parlato con il suo collega se ne andarono. Nonostante era successo qualcosa di nuovo, io non riuscii ad ottenere informazioni più dettagliate del piano di Dick. Decisi però di continuare ad osservare per vedere se avrebbero fatto altro.

  
  


Passarono altre quarantotto ore dove rimasi sempre ferma davanti al computer muovendomi lo stretto necessario. In quelle ore erano arrivati sul campo uomini che analizzarono il territorio e poi iniziarono a lavorare con gru e altri macchinari che conoscevo poco. Stavano forse costruendo qualcosa, ma non sapevo che avevano in mente perchè non avevo l'audio e mi ero resa conto che non ero proprio brava a leggere il labiale, quindi ero arrivata a un punto che dovevo cambiare strategia. Non potevo aspettare che la fine dei lavori per capire cosa stava facendo il nostro nemico.

Frustata chiusi il pc e andai in cucina a prepararmi il pranzo con quelle poche cose che erano rimaste. Avevo avvisato già i due fratelli di prendere qualcosa per riempire il frigo. Alla fine presi dei pomodori e misi a cuocere un hambuger. Dopo aver cotto la carne la misi dentro due fette di pane con anche della salsa barbecue. Non appena tutto il pranzo fu pronto mi sedetti a tavola fissando il bosco dalla finestra della piccola cucina. Era un paesaggio molto rilassante ed ora effettivamente avevo veramente bisogno di trovare un senso di pace perchè nell'ultimo periodo ero sempre tesa. Cercavo in continuazione di non pensare alla morte di mio padre concentrandomi sul lavoro e la sofferenza era diventata rabbia. Rabbia nei confronti di Dick. Era però proprio questo sentimento aggressivo che mi faceva andare avanti e non mi faceva scivolare nell'oblio, però nonostante sapessi che non era sano e che mi avrebbe danneggiato sentivo che dovevo proseguire su questa strada. Sentivo che alla fine mi sarei sentita meglio o almeno mi auto convincevo da sola che fosse così.

Stavo per bere un sorso di birra quando sentii un rumore sospetto come se qualcuno stava entrando nella baita. Tirai fuori la mia pistola e lentamente mi avvicinai all'entrata. Notai subito che l'arma non sarebbe servita perchè il rumore era stato provocato dai due fratelli che erano rientrati e come al solito stavano discutendo su qualcosa a me ignoto.

“Eccoci Amy. Ti vado subito a mettere a posto la roba che abbiamo preso”, disse Sam sorridendo prima di andare verso la cucina.

“Si tutto tranne la mia torta!”, ribattè Dean scorbutico

“Sam come hai fatto a dimenticarti della sua torta!”, affermai sorridendo. L'argomento quindi della discussione era la dimenticanza di Sam. Non si doveva dimenticare perchè altrimenti Dean avrebbe tormentato il colpevole.

“Esatto non si può dimenticare!”, confermò Dean venendo verso di me poi aggiunse più dolcemente: “Stai bene? Non hai fatto altre pazzie?”

“Sto alla grande ...sono stata seduta a fissare uno schermo per quattro giorni. Immagina il divertimento...! Te non hai qualche ferita vero?”

“No nessuna ce la siamo cavata bene questa volta. Ora ti non ti preoccupare ti aiuteremo nell'analisi delle telecamere!”, rispose lui prima di darmi un bacio a stampo.

“Dean per una volta puoi mangiare qualcosa anche di sano che la solita torta!”, urlò Sam mentre sistemava la spesa.

“Io quell'erba non la mangerò mai...!”, ribattè Dean mentre insieme a me stava andando verso Sam.

“Non ha tutti i torti, Dean. Non ti farebbe male se ogni tanto mangiassi qualcosa di più salutare!”, affermai prima di sedermi a tavola.

“Nel panino c'è la lattuga, una verdura ...questo è il massimo che posso mangiare!”, ribattè lui mettendosi vicino a me.

“Hai già mangiato vedo, Amy?”, domandò Sam cambiando discorso intanto che era inutile parlare di cibo con Dean. Era cocciuto e non saremmo riusciti a fargli cambiare idea.

“Si ho finito poco prima del vostro arrivo. Se volete vi cucino qualcosa?”

“Non ti preoccupare abbiamo già pranzato!”, ribadì Sam mettendo l'ultimo prodotto in frigo.

“Hai scoperto qualcosa di interessante osservando il terreno comprato da Dick?”, chiese Dean dopo aver bevuto un sorso di birra che gli aveva dato Sam.

“Solo che stanno per costruire qualcosa...ma non so cosa...non ho l'audio e non riesco a leggere il labiale...quindi no... non ho scoperto ben poco...!”, risposi io frustata.

“Non c'è nessun indizio nel video .. forse ti è sfuggito qualcosa..:!”

“No Sam...ho provato anche ad ingrandire le immagini, ma la qualità è troppo bassa per capire qualcosa....”, spiegai io abbassando lo sguardo e cominciando a guardarmi le mani. Ero proprio inutile. Non avevo risolto nulla. Non avevo scoperto nulla.

“Non ti abbattere troveremo qualcosa. Ora ci siamo pure noi...”

“Si ma non cambierà nulla...non troveremo nessuna risposta osservando uno schermo....!”, replicai alzando il tono della mia voce.

“Cosa proponi di fare allora?”, domandò Dean dopo aver appoggiato la bottiglia ormai vuota sul tavolo.

“Semplice trovare uno di quelli che lavorano al campo e prenderlo momentaneamente con noi per interrogarlo”, risposi io pensando ormai che l'unica alternativa era usare le maniere forti. Dovevamo farci dare delle risposte ed era ormai ovvio che facendo i bravi ragazzi non avremmo ottenuto nulla. Era sbagliato e pericoloso, ma avevamo già optato tutte le varie strade.

“Vuoi catturare un leviatano per domandargli che cosa vuole fare il suo capo? Secondo te ci risponderebbe?”, domandò Sam perplesso.

“Amy sei impazzita?”, chiese Dean quasi sconvolto.

“Si che c'è di strano...un leviatano lo possiamo affrontare da soli ...poi come ci ha insegnato Dean con determinati metodi si possono avere determinate risposte!”

“No no...aspetta non starai pensando alla tortura? !” ridomandò Dean incominciando a preoccuparsi e contemporaneamente ad arrabbiarsi.

“Si è passato piu di un mese e cosa abbiamo ottenuto Dean? Il nulla. E' ormai evidente che dobbiamo cambiare strategia!”, risposi fredda voltandomi verso di lui.

“Amy sono sicuro che ci saranno altre opzioni ancora da valutare …!”, disse Sam venendo verso di me

“Sam non possiamo non discutere su quello che ha appena detto. L'Amy che io conosco non farebbe anzi non penserebbe nemmeno a torturare qualcuno! C'è qualcosa che non va in te e forse quel problema di cui mi hai parlato è più grave di quanto avessi pensato!”, affermò Dean preoccupato alzandosi.

“Io non ho niente. Sto solo cercando di fare qualcosa per non rendere vana la morte di mio padre e se devo arrivare anche a torturare farò pure quello!”, ribattei io tesa mettendomi di fronte a lui dando le spalle a Sam

“Tuo padre sarebbe fiero di te se venisse a sapere che cosa hai fatto per avere la tua vendetta?”, domandò Dean ormai a pochi centimetri dal mio viso.

“Non sappiamo nemmeno dove si trova Dean e comunque sono disposta a deluderlo per fare ciò che si deve fare per uccidere Dick!”, replicai ghiacciale prima andare a recuperare il pc nell'altra stanza. Non volevo continuare a discutere. Io ero consapevole che era una strada sbagliata che in passato non avrei mai optato una scelta simile, ma ora la situazione era diversa. Io mi sentivo diversa. A malapena riuscivo a resistere alla rabbia che premeva in me. Avevo tentato di prendere la strada non avvolta dalle tenebre, ma non aveva dato risultati che speravo, quindi ormai avrei dovuto dare ascolto alla voce che mi stava urlando di lasciarmi andare.

“Amy aspetta ...non vorrei mettere fine alla discussione. Io voglio capire che ti sta capitando!”, urlò Dean dall'altra stanza pochi minuti prima di rivederlo di nuovo di fronte a me.

“Non è che se faccio qualcosa di diverso vuol dire che mi sta succedendo qualcosa...eh no non sono posseduta...lo so che lo stai pensando!”, affermai tenendo tra le braccia il pc

“Amy siamo solo preoccupati ...ti vediamo diversa...posso capire che stai soffrendo molto...e ciascuno affronta il dolore in modo diverso però non fare qualcosa di cui potresti pentire...!”, disse Sam appoggiando la sua mano destra sulla mia spalla sinistra.

“In questo momento vorrei essere solo lasciata in pace perchè a quanto pare solo io voglio veramente fare qualcosa per trovare una soluzione al nostro problema!”, replicai fredda prima di chiudermi in camera. Io avevo bisogno di calmarmi perchè sentivo che fremevo e avrei potuto dire o fare qualcosa di sbagliato se avessi continuato a stare con Sam e Dean. Dovevo mettere un muro. Momentaneo, ma ne avevo bisogno.

“Amy anche noi vogliamo fare qualcosa. Permettici di aiutarti. Abbiamo bisogno del pc...!”, tentò Sam cercando di aggiustare una situazione che peggiorava minuto dopo minuto. Sentii che cominciarono a parlare sotto voce, non riuscivo a captare il loro dialogo, ma forse Sam stava consigliando a Dean un modo di intervenire senza peggiorare la situazione, perchè era evidente che l'attacco verbale stava solo peggiorando la situazione.

“Ams posso entrare ...vengo in pace...voglio solo parlare con te....!”, disse a un certo punto Dean inquieto dopo un momento di silenzio dove l'aria che sentivamo era molto tesa.

Non volevo farlo stare male. Non volevo discutere con lui. Non volevo allontanarlo, ma ora ero nelle condizioni di farlo avvicinare senza ferirlo? Dopo averci riflettuto decisi di appoggiare il computer sul letto e andare ad aprire la porta. C'era della evidente tensione, ma volevo affrontare la situazione da donna matura. Davanti a me c'erano entrambi con espressioni preoccupate.

“Va bene!”

“Posso avere il pc e osservare le immagini mentre parlate?!”, domandò Sam mentre guardava il pc sul materasso.

“Si fai pure, intanto non troverai nulla!”, risposi apatica. Sam entrò e in pochi istanti prese il computer e tornò in cucina, mentre Dean invece entrò in camera. Ci sedemmo sul letto. Io non riuscivo però a guardarlo, quindi il mio sguardo finii sulla finestra che dava anch'essa sul bosco.

“Mi dispiace per prima...!”, dissi io interrompendo il silenzio che si era creato intorno a noi.

“Anche io ho esagerato, ma solo perchè sono preoccupato. Ora però voglio riprovare a parlarne con più calma, quando ovviamente sarai pronta. Io sono qua!”, replicò lui prima di stringermi la mano che avevo sul grembo.

“Dean ho bisogno di fare qualcosa... mi sento inutile.....!”, confessai alla fine continuando a tenere stretta la sua mano con la mia dopo svariati minuti di silenzio. Ero ancora agitata, ma lentamente mi stavo calmando.

“Secondo te io non mi sento frustato... te l'ho già detto anche io voglio vendicarmi per la morte di Bobby, però sono certo che c'è un modo per farlo evitando torture varie...fidati non ti fa sentire meglio se ti sfoghi su qualcuno per avere delle risposte, anzi...!”

“Dean ti rendi conto che ormai abbiamo solo trovato vicoli ciechi? Sento che devo fare qualcosa che mi possa portare a delle risposte. Non riesco più ad aspettare. Non voglio più sentirmi così...!”, ammisi fissando le nostre dita intrecciate. Non volevo sentire più questa rabbia che mi stava divorando lentamente. Non volevo più sentire questo dolore che mi attaccava ogni volta che mi sentivo più vulnerabile.

“So che sei arrabbiata...”

“No è qualcosa di più forte ...è qualcosa che mi sta divorando ...sento che starò meglio quando soddisferò il suo desiderio....!”, dissi spaventata. Avevo paura di quello che stavo provando perchè era palese che io non ero più me stessa.

“Allora in questo caso dobbiamo prima capire che cosa ti sta succedendo...se è una cosa normale o forse qualcosa di soprannaturale...!”

“Cosa può essere?”, chiesi io turbata alzando lo sguardo per incrociare il suo.

“Non lo so, ma ti prometto che lo scopriremo!”, rispose lui mettendomi l'altra mano sulla guancia.

“Mi dispiace...hai già il pensiero di Sam...!”, ribadì io dispiaciuta. Dopo il crollo del muro Sam stava lentamente perdendo il controllo della sua mente a causa delle sue allucinazioni. Nonostante cercasse di non farlo vedere pure lui stava male. Dormiva poco e stava facendo fatica a capire cosa era reale e cosa non lo era. Io invece di far qualcosa per lui, cercavo qualsiasi motivo per sfogarmi.

“Non ti devi preoccupare. Sam è ancora con noi e poi siamo una famiglia quindi qualsiasi problema lo risolveremo insieme”

“Si ma sono un peso in più...!”

“Non lo pensare nemmeno. Io, anzi noi possiamo affrontare questo e altro. Troveremo le risposte alle nostre domande ed entrambi starete meglio.!”, replicò lui serio guardandomi negli occhi.

“Non so come avrei fatto senza di te...!”, ammisi io facendo un lieve sorriso.

“Io sarò sempre al tuo fianco!”

“Lo so!”, dissi prima di dargli un bacio a stampo.

Rimanemmo a letto per qualche ora poi andammo da Sam che era ancora seduto a guardare il mio pc mentre beveva una birra. Era così concentrato che non si accorse che eravamo entrati nella stanza.

“Trovato qualcosa?”, domandò Dean mentre andava a prendersi un' altra birra.

“Ah siete qui...avete risolto?”, domandò lui alzando lo sguardo incrociando il mio.

“Si...scusami per prima....!”, affermai dispiaciuta sedendomi di fronte a lui.

“Non ti preoccupare, Amy! Devo ammettere che hai fatto un buon lavoro con le telecamere, dobbiamo solo trovare qualcuno che riesca a leggere il labiale così potremmo venire a sapere ogni cosa a riguardo a Dick!”, ribattè lui tornando a guardare lo schermo.

“Dove lo troviamo uno che sappia leggere le labbra?”, domandò Dean sedendosi accanto a me.

“Non lo so, ma qualcosa mi inventerò. Sicuramente qualcuno dei cacciatori saprà darmi qualche dritta!”

“Bene...vedi Ams a tutto c'è una soluzione!”, ribattè lui dolcemente

“Si .. io non avevo proprio pensato di chiedere aiuto a qualcuno più bravo di noi nel labiale...”, ammisi imbarazzata. Dovevo ammettere Sam in poche ora aveva trovato una soluzione, io invece avevo vagato per giorni senza trovare nulla e con la rabbia che cresceva in me.

“Siamo una famiglia e possiamo collaborare per risolvere i vari problemi. Insieme si può fare tutto.”

“Glielo ho detto pure io!”, confermo Dean prima di bere un goccio di birra fresca.

“Si avete ragione entrambi. Troveremo una soluzione a ogni problema!”, affermai determinata.

“Esatto!”, confermò Dean sorridendomi.

  
  


La serata stava procedendo bene, dopo cena ci sedemmo nel piccolo soggiorno davanti al fuoco. Per poche ore tutti e tre eravamo sereni. Loro mi raccontarono della caccia in cui dovettero affrontare lo spirito di una ragazza che si stava vendicando dei suoi compagni che l'avevano bullizzata fino a portarla alla morte. Gli adolescenti potevano essere veramente crudeli. Non gli importavano se le loro azioni potessero causare dei danni al prescelto. Alla fine i due fratelli erano riusciti come sempre a darle pace bruciando il braccialetto che aveva lasciato alla sorella.

Non appena le fiamme del camino iniziarono i loro ultimi attimi di vita decidemmo di spegnerle del tutto e di andare a riposare ciascuno nella propria stanza. Dean ripetè di nuovo a Sam di cercare di dormire il più possibile e poi entrò con me nella camera. Dopo poco aver chiuso gli occhi iniziai a fare uno strano sogno.

  
  


_Ero in una stanza buia. Non vedevo nulla e sentivo solamente qualcuno ridere. Cercai di seguire la risata, ma camminare nell'oscurità era abbastanza complesso. A un certo punto sbattei il piede contro qualcosa. Mi abbassai e iniziai a tastare l'oggetto. Il mio cuore perse un battito. Davanti a me c'era un corpo umano. Dovevo trovare un modo per fare luce. Non ebbi il tempo di cercare il mio cellulare quando venni avvolta da una luce potente proveniente da sopra. Illuminò sia me sia ciò che avevo intorno. Mi paralizzai. Davanti a me avevo i corpi di Sam e Dean ricoperti di sangue. Avevano ferite su varie parti del corpo. Nonostante era evidente che erano morti da un bel po' tentai più volte di rianimarli, ma nessuno dei due aprii gli occhi._

“ _No no no no no no che cosa è successo. Chi è stato?”, domandai appoggiando la fronte sul petto di Dean. Il suo battito non c'era più. Non potevo averlo perso di nuovo. Non potevo aver perso tutte le persone importanti della mia vita. Ero rimasta sola. Sola ad affrontare un vero mostro. Sentii lacrime amare scendere sul mio viso. Di nuovo quel dolore atroce mi pugnalò._

“ _Ti piace come immagine?”, domandò sibillino qualcuno dietro alle mie spalle. Mi girai e vidi Dick con il suo solito completo blu e la faccia da schiaffi. Sentii subito che il dolore che stavo provando trasformarsi in rabbia che in poco tempo invase il mio fragile corpo. Mi alzai e andai di corsa da lui. Non avevo armi, ma non mi importava. Avevo un solo un pensiero in testa._

  
  


_UCCIDERLO_

  
  


“ _Cosa vuoi fare te? Sei solo una macchietta in confronto a me! Non riesci nemmeno a salvare le persone che ami. Tuo padre è morto perchè si è messo in mezzo. Io volevo mirare a te”, rispose lui tronfio._

“ _Non è vero. Questo è solo un brutto sogno. Loro non sono morti. Io sono ancora in tempo per salvarli!”, gli urlai in faccia digrignando i denti cercando di auto convincermi che effettivamente non ero nel mondo reale, anche se quello che vedevo e quello che sentivo erano molto autentici._

“ _Lo vedremo...vedremo chi avrà ragione. Io sicuramente mi gusterò personalmente i corpi dei Winchester. Sono sicuro che sono gustosi!”, replicò lui compiaciuto._

“ _Non lo permetterò!”, gridai rendendomi però subito conto che non era più davanti a me._

“ _Sono qua., ragazzina!”_

_Mi girai e vidi che aveva preso il corpo di Dean tra le sue luride mani e indossava il bavaglino. Rabbrividii perchè capii subito le sue intenzioni. Era evidente che volesse fare. Corsi più velocemente possibile per strappare il corpo di Dean dalle sue grinfie, ma in realtà non stavo muovendo nessun passo. Ero rimasta ferma al punto di partenza. Lui aprii la bocca e poi urlai:“ NOOOOOOOOOOO!!”_

  
  


“Ehi Amy tutto bene!”, disse Dean preoccupato. Mi resi subito conto di aver urlato nel bel mezzo della notte e di averlo svegliato. Mi rassicurò il fatto di averlo al mio fianco perchè era la prova tangibile che avevo fatto solo un brutto sogno.

“Tutto bene?” domandò Sam impanicato che era appena entrato in camera con i capelli arruffati, la maglia bianca a maniche corte stropicciata e con in mano una pistola

“Si tranquilli...ho solo fatto un brutto sogno. Non volevo svegliarvi.!”, risposi dispiaciuta alzando la coperta fino a coprire il naso.

“Ah ok beh allora torno a dormire!”, disse Sam sbadigliando prima di uscire chiudendo la porta.

“Ne vuoi parlare?”, domandò Dean scrutandomi alzandosi e mettendosi seduto in modo da potermi guardare meglio

“No tranquillo ..non era niente di che torna anche te a dormire!”, risposi sorridendo.

“Sicura?”, chiese avvicinandosi a me.

“Si sicurissima!” affermai prima di sdraiarmi di nuovo.

“Va bene. Io comunque sono sempre qua”, ribadì lui dolcemente mettendosi al mio fianco e mettendomi un braccio sotto le mie spalle, mentre io mi appoggiai sul suo petto. Sentii il suo cuore. Era una cosa così banale, ma mi fece uscire due lacrime che eliminai subito per evitare di farmi scoprire da Dean. Non volevo farlo preoccupare ulteriormente. Il sogno mi aveva fatto capire che dovevo far qualcosa. Mi aveva confermato che dovevo agire. Non potevo permettere che accadesse la stessa cosa anche nella realtà. Decisi che avrei seguito il mio piano e di uscire all'alba e andare al campo dove sicuramente avrei trovato un leviatano da usare come fonte di informazione. Sapevo che i due fratelli mi avrebbero cercato, ma dovevo assolutamente arrivare al mio obbiettivo.

“Lo so. Buona notte!”

“Buona notte e cerca di non fare altri incubi!”, ribadì lui dolcemente accarezzandomi la schiena.

“Ci proverò!”, replicai prima di chiudere le palpebre.

Non appena il sole stava per albeggiare mi alzai lentamente per evitare di svegliare Dean. Mi vestii. Presi le chiavi della macchina e lasciai un biglietto a Dean per avvisarlo che ero uscita per fare una commissione e che sarei tornata a breve. Non appena fui pronta uscii dalla baita. Misi tutte la roba necessaria per evitare di venire uccisa nel bagagliaio.

Non ero partita da nemmeno tre ore che il mio cellulare iniziò a squillare. Era un record. Mi sarei aspettata una sua chiamata solo qualche minuto dopo la partenza. Non sapevo se rispondere o meno. Dovevo inventarmi una scusa perchè se avessi detto la verità nell'arco di un ora me li sarei ritrovai alle costole.

“Pronto?”, dissi accostando non appena accettai la chiamata

“ _Amy mi spieghi dove sei e soprattutto perchè hai preso l'impala?”, domandò Dean che si stava sforzando di stare calmo._

Era evidente che era arrabbiato soprattutto per la macchina, ne ero certa perchè era preziosa. Aveva un valore incommensurabile, però non volevo prendere un'altra in prestito quindi decisi di usare momentaneamente la sua, anche se avrei ricevuto una ramanzina.

“Non hai letto il biglietto?”, domandai io per temporeggiare per pensare a una scusa plausibile.

“ _Si ma era molto vago come biglietto...vorrei sapere qualche informazione in più...”_

“Mi ha mandato un messaggio un mio amico dell'università dove mi chiedeva un aiuto e di andare da lui....”, inventai sul momento. Era una scusa obrobriosa, ma era la prima cosa che mi venne in mente.

“ _Che amico?”, chiese lui perplesso._

“Non lo conosci Dean. Non ti preoccupare un paio di giorni e sono di nuovo a casa. Non ti preoccupare”, spiegai cercando di essere il più convincente possibile.

“ _Mi stai dicendo che andrai a casa di un uomo che non conosco e non dovrei dire nulla?”, domandò lui quasi offeso._ Avevo capito quale era il problema, non avevo pensato che potesse fare scenate di gelosia.

“Non dirmi che sei geloso vero?”, domandai ridacchiando.

“ _No non c'entra nulla...sto solo dicendo che è strano che un ragazzo di cui non mi hai mai parlato sia spuntato fuori dal nulla”_

“ _Dean sei palesemente geloso!”, sentii in lontananza la voce di Sam divertito._

“Dean non succederà nulla e se dovesse fare delle avance rifiuterò gentilmente. Ti ripeto comunque che so badare a me stessa!”, risposi io divertita dal pensiero che da una semplice bugia avevo potuto sentire il suo lato geloso.

“ _Va bene va bene...in caso dovesse succedere qualcosa però chiamaci!”, rispose lui sbuffando._

“Ovvio!”

Dopo quella conversazione ero sicura che per un po' sarei stata sicura di non ricevere qualche sorpresa da parte dei fratelli. Guidai per ore fino al tramonto dove mi fermai per mangiare qualcosa e riposarmi qualche ora per poi ripartire.

Arrivai poco dopo l'alba, parcheggiai lontano e misi un telo sulla macchina per non farla riconoscere. Dopo aver camminato per una ventina di minuti mi nascosi in una postazione poco visibile rispetto ai lavoratori, tra i cespugli non poco distanti dal terreno occupato dai macchinari di Dick. Rimasi ferma ad osservare per un oretta fino a che vidi arrivare due uomini che chiacchieravano tranquillamente. Avevano la stessa divisa dei lavoratori che avevo visto tramite le telecamere. Dovevo agire in fretta prima che potessero arrivare altri leviatani. Presi il mio machete mentre nell'altra mano avevo il contenitore contenente il borace, unica arma che li rallentava. Avevo paura dovevo ammetterlo, ma la rabbia prevaleva, infatti non appena furono vicini uscii fuori e buttai su entrambi il liquido che gli fece sciogliere la palle. Avrei voluto vederli soffrire a causa del borace, ma alla fine li decapitai. Misi il machete nella cintura dietro e con le mani libere presi le due teste. Tornai indietro tra i cespugli dove infilai le teste nella scatola che avevo nascosto prima dell'attacco. La sigillai per evitare che i due pezzi potessero tornare ai loro rispettivi corpi e tornai indietro per poter infine recuperare uno dei due corpi. Avrei macchiato la macchina di Dean, ma mi sarei fatta perdonare. Con una mano tenevo la scatola mentre con l'altra presi il colletto di uno dei due uomini decapitati, lasciando però per terra il contenitore di borace non avendo piu un posto dove tenerlo. Dovevo quindi essere veloce a portare tutto in macchina. Era effettivamente un lavoro che si doveva fare in due, ma ormai era troppo tardi. Iniziai così ad avanzare nella stradina in direzione della macchina con passo veloce.

Stava andando tutto secondo il mio piano quando a un certo punto sentii dei passi dietro di me, non ebbi il tempo di girarmi che mi ritrovai davanti un uomo sulla trentina che mi prese e scaraventò a qualche metro di distanza facendomi perdere sia la la scatola che il corpo. Nell'arco di qualche secondo me lo ritrovai sopra di me.

“Volevi veramente andare via con un mio compagno?”, domandò lui ringhiandomi contro. Era così vicino che potevo sentire il suo alito pesante. Scoprii quindi che non erano due, ma tre i lavoratori. Ora ero immobilizzata e senza il borace. Ottima situazione. Dovevo trovare una soluzione alla svelta.

“Si e non sarà da solo!”, risposi beffarda mentre tentavo di prendere il machete.

“Vedremo...:”, risposi lui sorridendo prima di darmi due pugni in faccia. Sentii subito un liquido caldo scendere dalla bocca e anche dal naso. Nonostante il dolore tantai ancora di prendere l'arma, ma lui lo notò subito il mio movimento e mi bloccò entrambe le mani con una delle sue.

“Volevi tagliarmi la testa vero?”, domandò lui mentre osservava il machete che aveva nella mano libera.

“Si volevo un oggetto che mi ricordasse questo bellissimo scontro!”, replicai sorridendo. Era fottuta. Dovevo pensare e agire in fretta prima di morire o peggio essere mangiata da uno di quegli esseri.

“Vorrei tanto mangiarti, ma non posso. Sei, insieme ai due fratelli, cibo esclusivo del capo. Io però posso ferirti per togliermi almeno la soddisfazione di vedere uno dei moscerini creati da Dio soffrire”

“Ci devi solo provare!”, affermai prima di tirargli un calcio nelle sue parti basse. Lui per qualche secondo si spostò indietreggiando lasciandomi le mani libere. Se fossi scappata, mi avrebbe comunque raggiunta e sarebbe stata la fine per me, quindi dovevo per lo meno rallentarlo e per farlo dovevo recuperare la mia arma.

Mi diressi verso di lui che si stava per riprendere dal mio attacco, ma io sarei stata più veloce. Ero dietro di lui e mentre stavo per allungare la mano per afferrare il machete lui, accorgendosi che mi ero avvicinata troppo, mi fermò infilzandomi il machete nel mio fianco. Abbassai lo sguardo e vidi il sangue sgorgare e finire a terra. Venni pervasa subito da un dolore lancinante, ma nonostante il dolore, non potevo arrendermi. Dovevo ucciderlo e cercare anche un ospedale nelle vicinanze. Non sarei assolutamente morta. Non lo avrei permesso.

“Ora non fai più le tue battute sarcastiche?”, domandò lui tronfio

“Se morirò ti porterò con me!”, risposi sputando liquido caldo e rosso mettendo la mano sulla lama. Stavo per cercare di recuperare la mia unica ancora di salvezza quando vidi la testa dell'uomo cadere a terra. Dopo che il corpo decapitato cadde per terra vidi i due fratelli davanti a me.

  
  


_Come mi avevano trovato? Perchè si trovavano qua?_

  
  


“Ehi avete ucciso la mia preda!”, affermai prima di cadere e per fortuna Dean fu veloce a prendermi tra le braccia.

“Sei una vera stupida. Secondo te avrei creduto alla storia dell'amico. Secondo te non ti conosco abbastanza da capire quando mi stai mentendo?”, domandò lui inquieto mentre toglieva l'arma dal mio corpo.

“Dean dobbiamo andare subito!”, affermò Sam cupo mentre si accucciava vicino a Dean.

“Lo so!”, replicò lui serio prima di prendermi in braccio.

“Il corpo ...la testa prendeteli...!”, dissi a fatica, ormai sentivo che le le forze mi stavano abbandonando.

“Shh stai tranquilla...ora l'importante... è portati ...in ospedale!”, rispose lui preoccupato.

I suoni stavano diventando ovattati e in poco tempo venni invasa dall'oscurità che si alternavano a momenti di lucidità, ma in quegli istanti che ero quasi lucida mi resi conto che ero sempre tra le braccia di Dean. Lui era agitato perchè continuava ad urlare a Sam di correre, facendomi capire di conseguenza che eravamo in macchina.

“Dean...”, riuscii finalmente a sussurrare mentre ero tornata vigile per la quarta o quinta volta.

“Shh andrà bene Ams....”, disse lui cercando di non crollare.

“Mi dis...dis..piace”, affermai a fatica

“Ora non ti preoccupare. Siamo vicini. Tutto si risolverà!”, ribadì lui continuando a tenere la mano sulla mia che stava premendo la ferita. Stavo per ribattere, ma le forze mi abbandonarono di nuovo facendomi avvolgere di nuovo dall'oscurità.

**Tre giorni dopo**

  
  


Non sapevo quanto tempo era passato, ma a un certo punto sentii che il dolore che stavo provando sparii. Non sapevo se ero morta oppure qualcuno era riuscito a salvarmi. Ero comunque sempre avvolta dal buio, però sentivo un brusio. Provai a decifrare il rumore e riuscii a captare il suono della voce di Dean. Volevo vederlo. Non potevo lasciarlo. Tentai così di aprire gli occhi e dopo una grande fatica la luce mi invase di nuovo. Mi ci volle qualche minuto per mettere a fuoco, però alla fine lo vidi. Era seduto vicino a me mentre mi stava tenendo la mano.

“Dean...!”, dissi con voce impastata come se avessi dormito per giorni.

“Ti sei svegliata finalmente!”, affermò lui entusiasta alzandosi.

“Che ….cosa...è successo?”, domandai io non ricordando quello che era successo. L'ultimo mio ricordo era quando caddi tra le sue braccia con un machete nel fianco.

“Ti abbiamo portato subito in ospedale....ma i dottori ti avevano dato per spacciata....per fortuna abbiamo trovato qualcuno che ti ha salvata!”, spiegò lui alzando lo sguardo e fissando qualcuno che si trovava dall'altra parte della stanza. A fatica mi girai e vidi Cass. Non era morto e anzi a quanto pare mi aveva appena salvato la vita.

“Ciao Emily”, disse lui sempre con il suo tono di voce piatto.

“Credo...di ..doverti ringraziare!”, affermai io cercando di mettermi seduta. Abbassai lo sguardo e con la mano libera alzai la maglietta e vidi una fasciatura insanguinata. Molto probabilmente era quella messa dai dottori, ma sotto sicuramente non avevo più nessun segno, pure il dolore era scomparso.

“E' stato Dean a implorarmi dopo avermi rintracciato a casa di mia moglie, nonostante sia ancora arrabbiato con me!”, ribattè lui fissando il suo amico. Non si erano ancora riappacificati, ma sapevo che lo avrebbero fatto. Entrambi avevano bisogno uno dell'altro.

“Moglie?”, chiesi perplessa, a quanto pare aveva cambiato totalmente vita dall'ultima volta che l'avevamo visto.

“Si a quanto pare quando è tornato era senza memoria ed è stato salvato da questa donna che è diventata sua moglie!”, spiego di nuovo Dean rimettendosi seduto vicino a me.

“Non ti ricordi più nulla?”, chiesi io scioccata

“No qualcosa sto cominciando a ricordare...”, rispose lui guardando il suo trench che sicuramente Dean gli aveva restituito perchè nonostante fosse furioso con lui lo aveva tenuto.

“Siamo stati fortunati ad averlo trovato perchè se no a quest'ora non saresti più qua!”, affermò Dean cupo.

“Mi dispiace ...per averti mentito...però non potevo e non volevo che si avverasse l'incubo!”, confessai io mestamente. Sapevo che avevo agito di istinto e che avevo fatto prevalere alla parte che mi urlava di agire e usare la mia rabbia per trovare le risposte.

“Vi lascio soli”, disse Cass prima di uscire dalla stanza di ospedale. Una stanza molto spoglia, l'unico colore era dato dai fiori rossi e arancioni che erano sul comodino vicino alla porta.

“Intendi l'incubo che hai fatto qualche giorno fa?”

“Si...”

“Che cosa hai sognato di così spaventoso da farti partire e andare ad affrontare da sola dei leviatani!?”

“Te e Sam feriti, Dick che stava per mangiarvi e io ero lì ma non potevo fare nulla!”, ammisi non descrivendo nel dettaglio il sogno. Solo al pensiero di quello che avevo visto mi vennero di nuovo i brividi.

“Non succederà mai una cosa del genere. Ci credi così deboli da diventare il pranzo di quel mostro?”

“Non ho detto questo, ma non volevo che capitasse e per farlo avevo bisogno di prendere uno di loro e usarlo come fonte di informazione....a proposito dove l'avete messo?”, domandai agitata. Il solo ricordo dell'incubo mi fece di nuovo salire la rabbia. Fremevo e non potevo muovermi perchè ero bloccata a un letto d'ospedale.

“Che corpo?”, domadò lui perplesso

“Quello che era vicino a me insieme alla scatola!”,

“Amy abbiamo preso solo te. La priorità era salvarti!”, affermò lui serio.

“Cosa...dopo tutta quella fatica...maledizione Dean!”, replicai arrabbiata sdraiandomi di nuovo sbattendo la testa sul cuscino. Non volevo crederci che avevano lasciato la nostra unica speranza di trovare le risposte.

“Fammi capire avremmo dovuto non pensare a te per poter portare nella baita un corpo che potevamo usare per avere delle informazioni a discapito della tua stessa vita?”, domandò lui quasi urlando alzandosi e facendo qualche passo indietro, lasciando così anche la mia mano.

“Se era necessario per avere qualcosa per sconfiggere Dick ..si!”, risposi non accorgendomi che stavo esagerando. Stavo superando un limite. Ormai molto spesso le emozioni vincevano e facevo qualcosa di cui poi mi sarei potuta pentire.

“Non sei seria vero? Non potrei mai permettere di lasciar morire né te né Sam. L'unico che morirà sarà Dick!”, ribattè lui duro, ma anche preoccupato prima di andare verso la porta.

“Dove vai?”, chiesi alzando la mano verso di lui. Avevo esagerato. Non dovevo dire quelle parole, soprattutto a lui. Lui che non avrebbe mai sopportato di veder morire le persone che amava. Era come se l'avessi pugnalato.

“Fuori. Vado ad avvisare Sam che ti sei svegliata!”, ribattè teso.

Non ebbi il tempo di rispondere che era uscito fuori. Ero rimasta sola. Dovevo ammttere che avevo appena fatto una cavolata. In poco tempo il mio viso era di nuovo ricoperto da lacrime. Di nuovo in ospedale e di nuovo in lacrime. Stavo di nuovo male perchè mi stavo rendendo conto di quello che avevo fatto. Stavo per morire rendendo vane le azioni di mio padre. Sicuramente dovunque sarà finito mio padre sarà deluso da quello che stavo facendo. Io però ormai il più delle volte non mi riconoscevo più. Non sapevo che cosa mi aveva provocato questo cambiamento e se c'era qualcosa che mi avrebbe potuto aiutare. Non volevo piu far prendere il sopravvento la parte oscura che si stava insediando in me. Dovevo trovare un rimedio prima che potessi fare qualcosa di irrimediabile, qualcosa che avrebbe potuto far soffrire Dean e anche Sam. Era ormai ovvio che non potevo più permettermi altri atti Kamikase. Non potevo permettere che dopo Bobby i due fratelli perdessero pure me. Dean soprattutto non l'avrebbe sopportato.

  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
